Protocol: Omega
by Link234521
Summary: Part 2 of the Prequel of Skyfall 007. Now reunited, the Brothers return to the War-Driven Battlefront to end World War III. With Maverick and the Nightshades as Support, their Vendettas against Omegacorp and SMERSH got more Complicated with their Father back on Duty and a Mysterious Ally looking exactly like Raiden. M for Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, and Strong Language.
1. Mission Datafile NEST-01: Coup d'Etat

_**Protocol: Omega**_

**Welcome, Reader. I am Link234521, Creator of **_**Protocol: Omega**_**. As some of you are aware, this is a Continuation of **_**Operation: Revengeance**_**. This Second-Half of the Prequel to **_**Skyfall 007: Mission Start**_** tells the fight with Omegacorp Enforcement LLC. and the Anti-Intelligence SMERSH, with the Main Characters Link, James, and Sora Bond.**

**As there WILL be spoilers from **_**Operation: Revengeance**_**, I advise that you read the First-Half beforehand. If you caught up with it, good because this is mostly set during the Events of **_**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance **_**for Link/Raiden and Sora's portions of the Story with **_**Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots **_**for James.**

**I wish you the best from me, as for the Writing Legend from **_**Operation: Revengeance**_** is untouched for **_**Protocol: Omega**_**. As for Disclaimers, I'll only say it once, and it applies to ALL the Chapters beyond this one: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA, KINGDOM HEARTS, METAL GEAR, OR JAMES BOND 007. I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND POSSIBLE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**Good Luck, and enjoy **_**Protocol: Omega**_**.**

* * *

**PREMONITION:**

**A MACHINE BY BODY, BUT HUMAN IN HEART.**

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

**Local Time: Unknown**

007 entered a hallway, Heckler & Koch MP5SD2 armed and ready to shoot. As he took a few steps, he felt a wretched pain in his head, causing him to drop the Gun and collapse on the floor. At the same time, a Remote Mobile Terminal appeared next to him, having used it's Stealth Tech to hide.

**"James?" **Alan saw the Agent's pain, RMT seeing a Cyborg approaching them. **"James!"**

The Cyborg drew out the HF Blade, resting their free hand on the Blade-Wielding Wrist as five more appeared.

James whipped out an Autoinjector, stabbing it on the side of his Neck. The Agent inside the Syringe made the pain more worse. "Alan... The Anti-NMs... They're not working."

The Robot slammed it's Video Screen on the Agent. **"Come on, get up! On your feet, Bond!"**

The Cyborgs were advancing at the Agent rapidly. _"I guess it's over... for me."_

Suddenly, the door where 007 entered flew open, two figures in Duster Coats flipping over the Agent and knelt in landing. The Cyborgs backed away, maintaining their attacking positions.

"Raiden... _**Rakurai**_..." James recognized the figures.

The Figures took up, revealing a horrifying sight. Their Arms were gone as electricity invaded the space, leaving their HF Blades stuck to their teeth.

**"I am Lightning..." **Raiden's voice was in it's Artificial Voice Box Mode. **"...The Rain transformed."**

**BOOM!**

"GAAAAH!" 12 Cyborgs roared out, being electrocuted from an unknown source. Their Nerve Circuits were fried, dropping on the ground dead.

The Sprinklers in the Corridor were activated in the space between the Cyborgs and the Three, making the Cyborgs really fall back as the Saviors drifted towards them. James regained his Stamina, but fell to the floor due to his Endurance.

The Saviors advanced on the Hostiles, Raiden launching another and frying another two. Just as James was behind his Rescuers, Raiden and Rakurai threw their Blades into the Walls.

"James... Leave this to us. We'll go to the Server Room." He stepped in.

James placed a hand on his "Ally's" arm. "The Corridor's full of Microwaves. One of us is enough."

"Our Bodies are "Machines", we can take it." Rakurai added.

"Your Bodies may be Machines... but your Hearts are Human." 007 lectured, facing his "Allies". "You two've got a Life to go back to."

"...We don't deserve it. It's intended for your Son."

"RAIDEN, RAKURAI, LOOK AT ME!" 007 grabbed his "Allies'" Shoulders to stop them. "Both of you still have your Youth. Don't waste them... You can start over, forget your memories as Child Soldiers. From here on, this is my fight."

He removed the HF Blades from it's place on the walls, holding it. "It's my Mission to put an end to all this."

Raiden looked down, remembering how it all began. "All right. We'll make sure they don't get through."

**"Stay with me, James." **Alan begged through the RMT. **"Hold on until we destroy REX and RAY!"**

007 placed the HF Blades in front of their teeth to place it back. They took it by the Handle, having to taste the Metal in their Organic Mouths. They didn't care about the taste.

Raiden and Rakurai drifted towards the Cyborgs, 007 behind them. They swapped positions, RMT following it's Master and whirring at the same time. James limped towards the door, leading to his Objective as the ones he left behind were flanked by countless Cyborgs.

"Alan... lock it from the Inside." James commanded through the RMT as it sped into the open door.

**"Done."**

James entered the Microwave-Infected Hallway, he turned back to see his "Allies".

**"Thank you... Dad. I really enjoyed our time together. Good-Bye." **Raiden bid his Final Words, revealing who he really is by deactivating his Visor as well as Rakurai.

"NOOO! LEOOON!" The Door sealed before he could get back to his Sons, leaving him on the other side. He banged his fists on the door, realizing that he was too late to save them. He heard Blades slashing into Body Parts and screams of death.

"Leon... Sora... I failed you." He dropped on his knees, seeing his Failure.

* * *

_Omegacorp Enforcement, LLC... I'll never forget what they did to me._

_My Imprisonment for nearly 2 Months were a Living Hell. Being rarely able to eat, tortured to near death, and worse: implanted with Life Ending Nanomachines that work on their own AND from a Main Terminal._

_I was cloned on that day of my "Death". And for what? Just to deceive my Brother into being turned against our Country, Friends, and Family._

_He's changed a lot since that Incident in Arkhangelsk. Me, I've barely changed. I knew that Revenge is a Poison, and Leo's been infected with it. He won't even change his New Ways. It's no wonder that he earned the Nickname "Jack the Ripper" from his Enemies._

_He suffered because of the People he lost: Alex Blokhin, American Agent Sky Briggs, and African Prime Minister N'Mani. I had Revenge too, but not enough to make me give into Evil._

_Now... it's His and my Vengeance that'll be turned from His Misery to Omegacorp and SMERSH. I know the stakes are high when I was in VR, training to be at the top of my Game again when I lost my Arm and Eye. It's War now. War's just a Destroyer, and it can be stopped._

_I knew the Price to pay if I decided to join the Fight with Leo, now calling himself "Raiden". He's still on the Run from Home, refusing to go Home when he found out I was alive; not dead. ...It's time to send these Bastards to Hell where they belong._

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

**Sukhumi**

**Abkhazia**

**Local Time: Unknown**

A Sonic Boom rang throughout the pouring, rain-encased Sukhumi Waterfront, source of it all a MQ-133C Aircraft like it's Last Use. The Aircraft sped at a Sonic rate like it's Previous Use, New Pilot overlooking his Flight Path.

**"How is it, Rakurai?"**

"So far, so good. I'd never thought I'd work for an American PMC either way Boris." The Pilot acknowledged. "I've got a good, clean visual."

**"A direct feed to your Optic Nerve too. Yes, I should hope so, eh?"** Boris reported, Rakurai's Battle Computer appearing on his Pupil as well as his Visor. **"I mean... How does it feel!? To fly like a bird as well!"**

"Like a Bird strapped to a Remote-Controlled Missile." The Pilot responded.

Boris laughed at his humor. **"Ah, you remind me of Raiden when you say that. We will get you in safely, **_**tovarich**_**. Just relax and enjoy the ride."**

"Right." Rakurai confirmed.

Another MSC member appeared on the Visor's Communications System. **"Can you hear me, Rakurai?"**

"Doktor."

**"Remember the two procedures to maintain your New Armor: One, seizing Nano-Repair Units from your Foes. And two-"**

"Absorbing their Electrolytes. I got it." He concluded.

**"Anybody forgot about me?" **Raiden interfered Doktor and Rakurai's Conversation.

**"Of course I haven't, Raiden. As for you, you know your Procedures." **Doktor cleared his throat. **"Yes, enemy Cyborgs should provide plenty of MCFC Electrolytes once you slice them open and... extract their fluids."**

"Sounds COMPLETELY disgusting, but they're Terrorists. I was planning on that anyway." Rakurai seconded.

**"Same here. But I don't give a damn about them."**

**"Oh, and their Left Hands, if you please." **Doktor requested.

**"Excuse me?"**

"Excuse me?" Raiden and Rakurai questioned surprisingly.

Doktor, back in his Office, stood up from his chair and drifted towards shelves filled with Left Hands. **"Their Combat Data, stored on Holographic Memory, typically located in the Left Hand." **He took one of them to present it to the Operatives. **"That Data is VERY valuable. Ehem... I am authorized to offer both of you Upgrades and Services in exchange for it."**

"How generous."

**"How generous." **The Operatives stated.

**"**_**Ich liebe Kapitalismus!**_**" **(German translation: I love Captialism!") Doktor exclaimed. **"Had the wall come down a few years earlier, I would have a Nobel Prize on my shelf."**

"-There. I see land."

**"-There. I see land." **Doktor's Monitor- from the view of both the MQ-133C and Nano-sen, saw the Operatives' designated Areas.

**"Three mikes out and closing, you guys." **Courtney reported, scanning their Areas through the Satellites. **"No activity at the Air Base. Looks like we don't have to worry about Interceptors from your ends."**

**"Great, then we have time for some Quick Briefings." **Kevin saluted through his end.

**"I know you miss me, Kev; you too Zoe, but I've been all over the Materials." **Raiden reported, referring to the CIA Agent AND his Girlfriend.

"Same here." Rakurai seconded.

**"Look, just humor me, guys. Objectives are, of course, enter Abkhazia and Morocco, neutralize the Terrorists, and restore the Rightful Government on Rakurai's side... or WHAT'S left of it, anyway." **Kevin debriefed. **"Raiden, Zoe'll take care of your end."**

**"Roger that." **Raiden signed off.

**"The President and most of the Cabinet have been killed, and a Military Junta's been established. The Terrorists brain-jacked all the High-Ranking Officers, and their Cyborgs scattered the rank-and-file. The few Leaders who survived have no way of openly opposing the new regime. THAT'S why they called us."**

Boris stepped in. **"**_**Andrey Dolzaev**_**, leader of the Occupation Forces. An Extremist, linked to both the St. Petersburg Massacre of 2009 and Last Year's Terror Spree in Georgia." **He stood up, showing Rakurai's Target in Abkhazia. **"And his Arms Supplier?"**

"None other than Omegacorp Enforcement, LLC." Rakurai added.

**"If we don't stop them here, they could destabilize the Entire Region. But our more Immediate Problem..." **Kevin pulled up a photo. **"Is Jetstream Sam. I believe you and Raiden have met."**

"The only problem I see is that nickname and his doings on me and Leo. I've got my Equipment and Enhancements this time. He won't be an issue." Rakurai confirmed.

**"He might not even be In-Country. So keep an eye out-" **Boris interrupted him for the second time. **"Oh... Uh... Sorry."**

"Ready for Deployment."

Boris engaged the 'Deploy' function on the MQ-133C through his console again. The bottom of the Aircraft opened, lowering the Once-Thought Deceased Double-0 into place. Rakurai looked ahead and was catapulted out of the Aircraft. He traveled at a Sonic rate like the Aircraft and towards the Beach of Sukhumi, front-flipping out of his formation. He landed on the waters, emitting a soundwave/Impact Mark of his Arrival. Once the waves minimized, he stood upwards, drifting towards the Land.

His Form was different from the Anchiomega, being developed by Doktor and Raiden. The Design was similar to the Africa Body thanks to Leon letting him have the Africa Body Blueprints and altered by Doktor, having a mix of Obsidian Platinum, and Gold take over the Armor instead of just Platinum and Silver. In a simple term, it was an "Offspring" of the Africa Body and Anchiomega Armor.

The Bracers with Scallops on his Forearms were folded until he was unarmed or in CQC without the HF Blade; opposed to the permanent version of the Anchiomega. One of the Shoulder Plates no longer had the Scallops; instead leaving the Right Plate with the Scallops and a Gold-Plated Shoulder-Guard made from Hardened Kevlar and Titanium-Dipped Tri-Weave Fibers for the other side. The Visor was in the same design as the Anchiomega and Africa Body, but the Visor from the Anchiomega covered until it reached his upper lip as the Africa Visor served as a Protective Cover and can work both ways: covering his Face behind the Anchiomega's or in front; both Gold instead of Night. His Jaw was covered in Raven Metal; being made from the same Materials from the Armor too. He was also given the Hecker & Koch USP45 and Mark 23 from his Brother, strapped to his leg and back; loaded with Custom Cyborg-Piercing Rounds.

The HF Blade he now carried -and owned- was on his side since he preferred it than on his back. He hated it when his Sword's on his back: takes some time to get it out. But on his side? No problem at all.

The Sheath was technically similar to Jetstream Sam's, but in Raiden's Sheath Design and extremely slimmer since it was a bit heavy for him with an Ejection Port replacing the Knife Slot. The Ejection works whenever when Rakurai needs it through telekinesis and a Manual Ejection Port where he can withdraw it. The Sukainaifu; the Nanodagā's Equal, was under the Sheath, being separated from the Sword.

The HF Blade was a different story. It was made from the same Materials from the Anchiomega Armor, opposed to Raiden's Steel/Titanium-Carbide Desubureido. It surpassed the Desubureido by it's Weight as it's light as a feather, Flexibility, and Balance. It may have not surpassed Raiden's Blade by Strength and Durability, but it wins through it's Weight and Balance. Rakurai had the opportunity to personalize his HF Blade and Sheath after it was created. The Blade, which he named Sukaibureido, has an ID Lock in the case a Cyborg plans to use it against him, thus making it useless in terms of Cutting Ability and HF Function, even a DNA Lock when someone with similar- or 50% of his DNA; in his case, Raiden- can use it.

The Visor concealing his face vanished upwards and then to the side, emitting a Crimson glow. His face was an exact mirror image of his Brother's; flipped in position. The Remaining Eye flashed Crimson for a moment, making sure that Rakurai's vision adjusted to the bright light.

Since he'll kill the Cyborgs, there's his choice to either conceal his face or the opposite. Unlike his Brother who's on the Run, he's supposed to be considered dead.

**"Rakurai, you landed safely,**_** da**_**?" **Boris started once the Operative was on the ground. **"First, head inland. The Waypoint is marked on your Codec Radar. Contact us on Codec if you have questions."**

"Got it. Rakurai out." He swapped to talk to Doktor about his Armor.

**"Rakurai. Shall we go over your New Armor?"**

"Copy that. Go ahead, Dok."

**"First of all, you know your Armor is sort of an "Offspring" of Raiden's Anchiomega and Africa Body. I've made some changes to the Preset Functions and added some new ones. I've added a LENM Stabilizer to keep the LENMs at bay. As long as you keep your Endurance Levels at 49.99% or above, it'll work out fine. If not, well, let's just say you're a goner."**

Sora felt his Internal Endurance drop 50% upon hearing that. "What? You're saying I have to make sure I have to be at ALMOST 50% of my Damage Endurance to keep it Online?!" He furiously questioned.

**"Well, you know I can upgrade the Module to keep it functional at an even lower Percent. But as tradeback, you have to let me work on it. I'll notify you when an Upgrade is Available. The second Function is-"**

"An equal to Raiden's MG Module."

**"Correct."** The Cybernetic Surgeon flicked his glasses back in place.** "I programmed this Module to have similar Abilities as the MG, but can be unlocked the same time Raiden unlocks a new one. I also allowed the Module to use the same Formats, but in Abilities. The LENMs can delete the Formats if the Armor physically changes."**

"In return, you modified it to work while maintaining the Main look." Sora confirmed.

Doktor nodded. **"Yes, your Armor has lesser Functions, but has better Agility, Speed, and Defense than the Anchiomega. Your Brother prefers Strength, Stealth, and Accuracy since he's about Brute Force, Better Stealth, and Accuracy when he's in the TWINE Format."**

"And the third Function?"

**"Ah, the Cross-Species. I didn't do it because like I said with the MG Module, the LENMs delete- and/or destroy- anything in your DNA or your Armor. In turn, I disabled them." **He sadly confirmed.

"I didn't want it either way." He didn't even wanted the Powers. "Besides, I think one "Freak" is enough in my Family." Ending the Chat, Rakurai took off, speeding off towards inland. Once he arrived in front of the Building in front of the Beach, he heard a noise from his Direction.

A Cyborg appeared out of the blue, drawing out his HF Machete. Two more appeared, drawing out their Blades as well.

**"The bastards are using A.C (Adaptive Camouflage) to ambush you. Nice try, but it won't do any good against a Partial Cyborg in a Highly-Advanced, State-of-The-Art Armor like you, eh?" **Boris scoffed.

Before the Cyborgs can advance on him, the Operative launched his Blade from the Sheath into the lead Cyborg, launching him backwards into the invisible Battlefield Barrier. Boris set it there so he or Raiden wouldn't cause Collateral Damage- or his Enemies to prevent him from fleeing.

Raiden's Equal drew out the smaller HF Blade, engaging in combat. The other Cyborgs were bombarding the Operative with their slashes, but he prevented being hit with his Forearm Scallops. Once the attacking Cyborgs' Brain-Machine Interfaces were malfunctioning, he reversed his opponents' grips on their HF Blades, embedding them in their abdomen regions. Rakurai quickly withdrew one of them, entering Blade Mode. The Blade dissolved between each of the two in one swift cut, lower halves showing their Organs. The upper regions dropped on the ground, bursting into pieces as it didn't have the energy to function.

_"Bullseye!"_ He swiped the Organs one after the other, kneeling down to crush them in his overfilled palm. The Organs bursted with the Electrolytes and CNFC Nanopaste, replenishing Rakurai's abilities and endurance.

The Lead Cyborg got his BMI running like normal, seeing that his reinforcements were eliminated. He grabbed the launched HF Blade next to him, charging at the Operative. He slashed at him, only for the Blade to bounce off Rakurai.

"Pathetic move." Rakurai swiped his Sukaibureido back, engaging it's High-Frequencies and sliced him in half, taking his Organ like the other two.

He stood next to the Cyborg, Sukaibureido resonating as the Corpse sizzled after the fight. He heard the Codec call tone, activating it.

**"Had your fill?" **Kevin questioned.

The Operative held the Blade across from his chest. "With this Armor, I can take ANYTHING on with no eyes. Intel wasn't exaggerating on the Cyborg Count."

Kevin nodded in agreement. **"Well, you know how fast the Military Tech advanced and spreaded these last few years compared to Media Tech." **He looked on the Deceased Cyborg through Raiden's Equal's Visual Feed. **"That new kind of CNT Muscle Fiber packs the Power of a Jackhammer AND a Bulldozer into EVERY Limb. What Enterprising Soldier of Fortune could resist? And Cyborgs are still Human... REAL, thinking People. WAY less risk of Collateral Damage than your typical UAV Strike."**

Rakurai's Girlfriend appeared next to Kevin through the Codec. **"And don't forget the PR Angle, Sora. Nations start playing "Frankenstein" with their Troops, and the Public goes completely nuts; PMCs, on the other hand, are off the Ethical Radar."**

**"Yeah, they STILL don't even count PMCs in Official Death Tolls. With PAS (Private Arms Suppliers) out of the picture, thanks to Raiden, Private Militaries needed a New Edge on the Market. We got it."**

**"In a way, Cyborgs are SMERSH Operatives by another name, only all Muscled Up and a LOT less predictable than your typical Cyborg that Raiden encountered before." **Alyssa concluded as Sora knelt next to the Cyborg to inspect him.

**"But it makes you wonder... Where'd Omegacorp find these guys?"**

"I'm not complaining. They're like walking Vending Machines."

The Screen adjusted to Rakurai's view. **"Right. Vending Machines full of Blood..." **Kevin growled as he made a claw gesture to try to scare the Operative. **"Easy there, Dracula. Like I said, they're still people."**

"People who murder Innocent Lives just for Money. They sowed their Fates when they took this Job. I'm just the Reaper as well as Leon."

**"Damn... Bit cold, Rakurai. Even for you and Raiden." **He gave Kevin the cold stare as he heard that. **"Anyway... Uh, it's cool. Let's get to work. Time to increase the Peace."**

"Right." The Codec deactivated, Raiden's Equal turning around to resume his Job.

Rakurai enabled his Codec again, selecting Alyssa from the Other 7 listed. "How're we doing, Alyssa?"

**"You're doing great on my end!" **She replied joyfully. **"GPS and Audiovisual Feeds coming in fine! Energy Consumption, check. Damage Levels, check. Blood Pressure, Brain Waves, Blood Sugar- triple check! All of this Monitoring Equipment, I've got a better view as if I was on the Battlefield with you."**

Sora can tell her joy is overflowing. "I can't let you ON the Battlefield, Alyssa. I can't bear to see you dead."

**"Still, protective as always. If only my Father was the same..."**

Sora didn't meet Alyssa's Father, yet he's got a bad feeling. "Lisa, I know we've been together for a week, but I can't remember who I really am after that time in the Lab. I don't live by Ideals or Memes, I follow Destiny and Fate. You know my Namesake."

**"Yeah... But Sora, you're different from anyone I went out with. All of them followed Ideals and Memes. But you, you don't live by anyone else's Rules. You carved your own Life out of the Cycle everyone lives in."**

"I know, but I choose who I am. I'm no one that any regular person see on the streets. I may still be a Double-0, but I know the Truth." Sora stated, ending the call.

As instructed, he headed inland as the Barrier went down, obtaining a call from Boris. **"Rakurai, this is Boris. Give me your Status."**

"Looks clear. No one in sight."

**"Good. Let's recap the route you will take. As I said, the Enemy's HQ is in the Refinery along the Coastline. Dolzaev has been spotted there using Satellite Photography... Also On-Site: **_**Mistral**_**, an Omegacorp Captain."**

"Mistral, the Wind of France. How ironic." Rakurai noted, recollecting his knowledge on the Wind. "So I go through the City, cross the Bridge into the Old Town, then head down to the Rear of the Refinery."

**"Still, I think they anticipate us. They will probably have a Grand Reception awaiting you at the Old City. Do not let your guard down. Because the LAST THING I need is you and/or Raiden shipped back to us in Boxes and in Pieces." **Boris ended the Debriefing, Raiden springing up to the Upper Levels using the Crates inside the Building as support.

Once on the Upper Floor, he collected the Data Storage Device. **"Hmm... Omegacorp Data. And there's 20 of them. Rakurai, collect all of them so we can counter Omegacorp's tactics." **Doktor was intrigued by the Data in the DSD.

Sora resumed his Mission, seeing a Cyborg below him once he entered the other side of the Building. _"Hostile in the Lower Corridor. Time to try out my New Skill."_ He withdrew the Sukaibureido, kneeling to Surprise Attack the Hostile.

Rakurai sprang up, Sukaibureido between his feet as he dropped for the Cyborg, Sword impaling in his Lower Region. Blood flew out of the Hole, Sora withdrawing his Sword. He chopped the Enemy in half, taking his Organ. _"Game on!"_ He corkscrewed in the air, landing on his feet as he crushed the Organ at the same time.

**"Excellent, Rakurai." **He flicked his Blade, Blood from the Enemy flying off and next to the Pool of Fluid where the Cyborg burst into pieces. Sora emerged from the Building, seeing the Abandoned Buildings and Damage.

**"Rakurai, take that Main Thoroughfare. You can use Augment Mode to see where the Enemy is located." **Sora enabled his Visor, undoing it's folding actions to activate it's Onboard Computer. **"Your Armor analyzes Radar and IR Data to construct your AR Display. Some Civilians are still in the City. That is not good..."**

"Boris, I've completed my VR Training. This ought to be a walk in the park." Rakurai bolted towards the Bridge connecting the Building to others. Sneaking from behind, Sora grabbed the Cyborg; muting his screams of distress as he impaled his Blade into his Cybernetic Heart. He kicked the Corpse off the ledge, resuming his Assassination onto the next Cyborg.

Rakurai swiped the RPG Launcher from his recent Victim, aiming it at the Cyborgs preparing to execute a Civilian. The Explosive Head darted out of it's Cannon like an Animal free from it's Cage, landing near, but not next to the Civilian, to the Cyborgs. The Projectile blew up, killing the Cyborgs and sparing the Civilian.

**"He is scared to death, Rakurai! Let him know he is safe!" **Sora knelt next to the Civilian, letting him look up at the Operative.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I will not forget this!" He ran off, retreating from the War Zone.

Rakurai streaked to the other side of the streets, hearing a sound that resembles a cow.

He saw a Giant UG (Unmanned Gear), having a Mechanical Turret-Like Head whose shape gives the impression of a distinct Face and Snout. It's connected via a neck to a Smaller Body at the back of which are two large, Hip-like Structures. Like the Head, The Neck, Body, and Hips were mechanical. All of the Parts were connected via Mechanical Movable Joints looking like it was Organic. The Thin Joint connecting the Head to the Neck allowed the Head to turn 360 degrees, making it impossible to avoid while making Noise.

_"Wow. Was "Big, Ugly, and Stupid" already taken? 'Cause this thing is retarded for it's look."_ Sora stated sarcastically.

The UG charged towards the Operative, Sora grabbing it in a Bullfighter posture. The UG's BMI malfunctioned, Rakurai springing up on it's head. He kept on stabbing it's Artificial Eyes, blinding it completely.

In his AR Optic Nerve, the UG turned blue as it was weakened, Rakurai took the Sukaibureido out of the "Eye", grabbing it's "Nose". He used his momentum to get in between it, chopping it in half by the "Nose" and taking the Cylinder Casing.

He crushed it like the Organs from the Cyborgs, feeling his Fuel Cells and Endurance restored.

Reinforcements arrived, Sora engaging them as he parried their attacks. Sora attached his Blade onto his foot, using Martial Arts Kicks as he slightly paused, backflipping and sending the Cyborgs skyward. He caught up with them, stealing their Organs containing the CNFC (Carbon-Nano Fuel Cells) when the Cyborgs were chopped in half, retaking his Lost Fuel Cell Energy.

**"Awesome work, Sora! Just keep heading for the Refinery!" **Sora sheathed the HF Blade, bursting his Sprinting Ability to resume his mission. He soundlessly approached the Cyborgs, embedding the Sukaibureido one-by-one as he took their organs.

On the last one, he found something of interest. **"Sora, you've found a Repair Nanopaste Unit. I wouldn't recommend digesting it."**

"I'm not even gonna bother taking this stuff." He flung it out of the Ballpark.

**"You're right. That Nanopaste is intended for Cyborgs; not Humans. Trust me, I've tried some of that, and it tasted horrible." **Alyssa foretold.

"Well, we're in a World with Cyborgs mostly replacing Soldiers for War. What's the odds?"

**"There's Repair Nanopaste replacing Military Rations these days. I doubt you'll find any Rations in the Warzone. C'mon, Sora, you're still Human."** She added.

"Great. Well, nice to stay and chat, but I gotta continue."

**"Good luck, Sora!" **She signed off, allowing 000 to resume his Job.

Rakurai found his way to a Door, undoing the mechanism to unlock it. He entered the dim abyss of the room, Senses at high alert.

**"Careful, Rakurai. Someone is playing games with you." **He ascended the Stairs, reaching a Corridor filled with Crates. He still kept his Guard active, Sukaibureido ready to strike.

* * *

**"Greetings, Cyborg."**

The Voice caused the Operative to increase his Guard, resting his left side on the wall. "Show yourself."

Just after he said that, he heard buzzing from behind. Turning back, Rakurai moved his head backwards as he saw what was the Source of the Noise.

_"Chainsaw!" _The blades of the Weapon skidded on the Operative's Jaw Guard. Sora felt the Heat from the Metals clashing with each other, quickly flipping out of the Attack Zone. His Guard grew bright Gold from the heating of the Metals.

The Weapon appeared on the floor after it's previous attack, then on the wall adjacent from it's first attack. _"Not good!" _Sora felt the area tremble and collapse forward, Metal skidding as the Wooden Crates from behind overwhelmed him. He plunged on the ground below, hacking away at the Crates. On the last one, he met his Attacker.

It looked exactly like a Canine, having the Physical Traits, but with Cyborg Enhancements like the Paws were made of Metal. The difference is that the head has a Transparent Crimson Visor that wasn't in use, having one Artificial Eye. The Tail had the Attack Weapon that Rakurai dodged up on the corridor.

It pounced on the Operative like a Wolf, pinning him as Sora blocked the Chainsaw. The Cyborg Canine clawed him with it's Cybernetic Left Paw. Sora ducked his head, countering with him kicking the Cyborg in it's Stomach Region.

He quickly got up, Blade ready to attack as the Canine landed on all fours. "And you are?"

The Tail holding the Chainsaw placed it on an Articulated Arm on the Canine's Back. **"I am IF Prototype **_**LQ-84i**_**." **It spoke, Eye flashing as it spoke.

"IF Prototype?"

**"Interface Prototype. All Autonomous UGs feature High-Level Onboard Artificial Intelligence." **The UG answered the Operative's question. **"An additional Prototype Interface enables Verbal Communication."**

_"Basically, a talking Canine UG?" _Sora wanted to say, but restrained it.

**"I possess an Intellect far beyond Human Reckoning." **The UG concluded.

Sora wanted to test the Cyborg if it DID possess the Intellect. "You don't say. Okay then: What's the meaning of Life? Why are we here?"

LQ-84i answered with sending HF Knives at the Operative, two of them missing as the third found it's way on Sora's Metallic Combat Boot of his Armor. The Knives melted into the Metal it landed on. **"I am here to kill you."**

Sora, on the other hand, brought down his leg before flipping the Knife in the Air and into his left hand. "That's it? Pretty simple Thinking for such a _Mighty Intellect_." He tossed the Weapon behind him.

The UG reobtained it's Weapon resting on it's back, grinding it against the concrete. **"I may analyze Orders, but I may not disobey them. Should I disobey a Direct Order, my Memory would be wiped. I must destroy you."**

"What good is an Intellect if you can't use it?" He taunted, tapping his Organic Head repeatingly.

**"Your Taunting is pointless. EXTERMINATE!"**

* * *

**UNMANNED GEAR, IF PROTOTYPE**

**LQ-84i**

* * *

The UG sprang over the Operative, landing on the ledge above them. It let out an Artificial Howl, seemingly killing Sora's Hearing. The UG pounced on him, throwing him off-guard and his Endurance dropped 10%. He needed help, so he turned to the One Person that could give him a pointer.

**"What?! Can't you see-"**

"Leo- I could- use a-" He dodged one of the attacks from LQ-84i. "A Pointer here!"

**"A Cyborg Wolf? Didn't know that Omegacorp did something like that." **Raiden on his End was shooting at something.

"NOT HELPING!" He was pinned on the ground, Chainsaw clawing it's way on the Armor's Heart Region. He felt the pain from the Armor, but launched the Wolf off him.

**"Well... try blocking it's attacks and parry it." **Raiden informed. **"If you'll excuse me, I've gotta take care of a Pest." **He signed off, leaving a Pointer.

**"You will DIE!"**

Sora held his Blade in a Blocking Posture, stunning the UG's attack. He quickly cut away at the Armor of the UG, but not enough to destroy it and the armor completely.

**"Aww! How cute!" **He heard Alyssa cry out via Codec.

"Not now, Lisa! This UG is trying to KILL me! And this thing ISN'T cute!"

Alyssa 'pouted'. **"Still, ask any girl about a thing like that and they'll think so too."**

"Yeah... unless they're interested in Cyborgs!" He threw his HF Blade in the air, flipping in the air to catch it. He caught it by his foot, being Magnetic, as he did a Flying Kick at the UG.

**"A Savvy Warrior uses all his Tools. Backup required!" **The UG leapt up to the same ledge, howling again.

The Howl brought three Cyborgs into the Battlefield. _"Isn't this cute? The Boy Band's back!" _Sora engaged them, blocking their attacks as he withdrew the Sukainaifu, engaging in a Double-Blade Fight.

The Wolf UG watched the Operative's moves as he stole their Organs containing the PFC Units. **"Are we both here only to fight, then?" It** was puzzled by Rakurai's moves. It snapped out of it's puzzling question, engaging Sora. **"Your Intellect is far below Human Standards." **It taunted.

The UG pounced on the wall to gain advantage to it's Enemy, unfortunately being blocked. It repeated the attack again, successfully hitting the Operative with it's pounce. He attached his Blade on his foot again, repeating the Attacks as it dealt out more damage.

**"To continue alone would be foolish. Help me!" **It howled again, calling the attention of the same UG he fought before the Prototype.

_"Never gonna get used to this." _He was hauled out of his thoughts as the massive UG fired a cable at him, mainly at his Heart Region. Before it could kill the Operative, he tore it off, grabbing hold of the Cable as he spun, stopping by lifting the Cable and launching it back to the ground. It bursted into pieces from suffering too much damage.

The UG returned to the Battlefield, drawing it's Blade from it's back as it's Opponent drew his. Rakurai had the upper hand as he was about the same Speed as the UG, swiftly slicing away at it's leftover Armor as he used some of his Brother's Techniques to his advantage.

The UG turned blue, Sora grasping it by the neck. **"S-stop...!"**

The UG pleaded, but was answered with many stabs to the Artificial Chest. Rakurai launched it a little, then spinning it as he connected his leg to the Wolf. He slashed away sympathetically, destroying it's Chassis.

**"Cannot... continue..." **He received a call on the Codec, seeing it was LQ-84i. **"Directive... liberate... nation... ensure Freedom... Obey Directive... must Obey Directive... no Freedom... Freedom Undefined..."**

_"What would an AI know about freedom...?"_ Sora questioned himself, knowing that the UG did have some Intellect after all.


	2. Mission Datafile NEST-01: Rendezvous

**Link234521: Sorry for the late Update. I've gone through hectic situations.**

**Leon: Oh, really?**

**Link234521: Didn't even get the chance to continue the Chapters because of "Development Changes". Either way, here's another Chapter.**

**Review Corner:**

**GamesMaster64: Oh, you'll see how it'll go in this Prequel.**

**KeybladeGuardian (Formerly Sushi723): ...Huh. Well, here's a new one for ya. How 'bout Zelda AND Metal Gear Rising?**

* * *

_**Protocol: Omega**_

_**Raiden Campaign**_

* * *

_Omegacorp Enforcement, LLC... I'll never forget what they've done to me._

_Ever since that Arkhangelsk Incident, I was deceived. Being tricked to betray my Country, Friends, and Family._

_...I was a fool to fall for it._

_It was all for nothing. I ran away from Home, only for this? I've changed too much. I know I'm infected with Revenge, but can I return to the Light? I've been in Darkness for Three Eras, never leaving the Evil._

_Can I change this time? I doubt myself, even when it comes to my Choice. I want to go Home, but from what I was told, I'll only unleash the Ripper if the Job isn't over._

_"Pain... it's why you fight." Malum told me that it was my Normal. My Nature._

_He's right. About me, I mean. I knew something was... off. After witnessing my Brother "die", I thought I could forget about the Incident and quit my Double-0 Status for good._

_But here I am, surrounded by Death, Guilt, and Revenge. Arguing Philosophy with PMCs and a reactivated SMERSH._

_I told myself this entire "Renegade Façade" was about Justice. About defending the Weak._

_But I was wrong. I'll admit one thing._

_I learned as a Pre-Adolescence- and as an Incarnation and Descendant- that Killing your Enemies felt good. That it lifts your Troubles and Frustration away; even avoid Death._

_In England, my Friends... My Family..._

_They helped me forget the Demon inside. But who am I kidding?_

_I WAS BORN TO KILL!_

_That Bit about my Sword- The "Tool of Justice" Stuff? I guess I needed something to keep the Ripper in Check this time while I was Knee-Deep in Corpses._

_But They- all of Them- is a Wake-Up call to what I really believe. What I really am._

_Omegacorp will pay. I won't rest until they're all dead._

_Veniant contabescent in Inferno._

_Lorem ipsum sit amet!_

_What am I saying?_

_Let them rot in Hell, because JACK IS BACK!_

* * *

**Moroccan Airspace**

**Morocco**

**Local Time: Unknown**

A Sonic Boom rang throughout the pouring, Shadow-infected Airspace of Morocco, an Aircraft the size of a Military Transport Aircraft soaring over the Area.

The Aircraft was had the Drooping Wings of an Antonov AN-225, whilst the overall Body and Engine Design are identical to a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. It had the bearings of a Nano-sen and MQ-133C fused together.

It was a Lockheed SRA-154 PM: a Prototype Military Strategic Reconnaissance Transport Aircraft specifically designed for Private Militaries. The Aircraft earned the Nickname "Revolution" as Protocol: Omega's Goal is to end Omegacorp and SMERSH's Plan; even ending the War Economy once and for all.

Maverick has forged Alliances with other PMCs whom were against Omegacorp and SMERSH, Maverick's Top Rookies-Quickly-Turned-Veterans forming an Organization called NEST (Nexus Elite Special Operations Team). With multiple Cyborgs in NEST from other PMCs, it'll give the Enemy one Headache to find out their Affiliation with their XIFF Codes scrambling to multiple PMCs.

The Revolution was designed to carry an entire Platoon of Combat Troops, but on this early March Morning, it was manned by the Barest of Skeleton Crews: two Pilots and two Crew Chiefs. They were not alone, however. The Pilots sat at the Control Panel, diligently monitoring the Plane's Vitals and keeping the Craft on its Proper Course. Despite the Monotony of staring at the Night Sky for the last 13 Hours, he was wide awake. It wasn't easy to get bored when you were flying through Moroccan Airspace.

Behind him, in a small niche between the Cockpit and the Cargo Hold, there were three of the Transport's Four Passengers. Two of them sat at their own Consoles, surrounded by Blinking Lights and Equipment of the 21st Century. One of them was one of the Crew Chiefs, who monitored the Status of the Plane's Equipment and Cargo.

The other was a Woman in her Late 20s, wearing a Bombardier's Jacket two sizes too big for her Slight Frame. With Pasty White Skin and Cheekbones like Snow, she looked almost frail- until you glanced in her Eyes. They were Warm and Quick-Witted with a spark of Worry. These Eyes were fixed ahead, never betraying any sort of Anxiety.

Behind these two, leaning against the bulkhead with arms folded, was a Woman in her Teenage Years, wearing the Clothing of a Major. She was only 15 years Old, with a Youthful and Fair Frame, Flaxen Waist-Length Hair, and bright Cerulean Eyes. A Military Major was hinted in her Eyes and Presence, despite being a Teenager.

It was a Trait handed down in her Family, one she sported as proudly as she would a Medal. Like everyone else in the Cockpit- which she thought of as "Mission Control"- she had an Electronic, Wireless Headset resting on her Neck with a Microphone on the Left Side of the Set.

**"Approaching Moroccan Airspace,"** The Pilot reported. **"Commencing Internal Depressurization."**

The Pilot flipped a Switch on their Controls, tiny streams of Air fleeing the Inside of the Aircraft.

**"Equipment Check,"** The other Pilot reported. **"Arm Main Parachute."**

The Woman unfolded her Arms and stepped forward, taking off the Headset resting on her Neck and placing it on her Ears, putting a Mouthpiece from the Headset in front of her Lips. "All right, _**Jack**_," She started, her voice clipped with a crisp American lilt. "Are you ready to go?"

**"Drop Zone still showing a High Pressure Mass,"** The Pilot replied.

**"CAVOK (Ceiling and Visibility OK)."**

The Acronym rang throughout the Craft, meaning that they had good Cloud Cover. The Woman nodded. That was good news for the Plane's Cargo.

In the Colossal Cargo Bay, the Low Hiss was masked by the rumble of the Plane's Engines. The Crew Chief- a Cyborg from NEST- had already hooked up his Oxygen Mask and Tank. He glanced over at the Plane's Cargo: a Single Man- possibly a Cyborg and Jack-, face Hiding in the Shadows, sitting on the Bench on the far side.

Unlike the others, he didn't have a Headset or any Equipment. Instead, he'd been equipped with Metallic Combat Boots and Gauntlets. He was hunched over, in a Olive-Colored Garb and a bulky Pack on his Back. He couldn't even see the man's head, with the Shadows shielding his Face.

The Soldier became bored, so he decided to intervene with the other Founding Member of NEST's Chat.

**"-Absorbing their Electrolytes. I got it."**

"Anybody forgot about me?" The Solider interfered the other Founder's Conversation.

**"Of course I haven't, Jack. As for you, you know your Procedures."** The other Founder's Contact cleared his throat, accent of a German's. **"Yes, enemy Cyborgs should provide plenty of CNFC Electrolytes once you slice them open and... extract their Fluids."**

**"Sounds COMPLETELY disgusting, but they're Terrorists. I was planning on that anyway." **The other Founder seconded.

"Same here. But I don't give a damn about them."

**"Oh, and their Left Hands, if you please." **The German requested.

**"Excuse me?"**

"Excuse me?" The Leaders questioned surprisingly.

The Contact, back in his Office, stood up from his chair and drifted towards shelves filled with Left Hands. "**Their Combat Data, stored on Holographic Memory, typically located in the Left Hand."** He took one of them to present it to the Operatives. **"That Data is VERY valuable. Ehem... I am authorized to offer both of you Upgrades and Services in exchange for it."**

**"How generous."**

"How generous." The Operatives stated.

_**"Ich liebe Kapitalismus!" **_(German translation: I love Captialism!") He exclaimed. **"Had the wall come down a few years earlier, I would have a Nobel Prize on my shelf."**

**"-There. I see land."**

"-There. I see land." The German's Monitor- from the view of both the MQ-133C and Nano-sen, saw the Operatives' designated Areas.

**"Three mikes out and closing, you guys." **Another Contact back at the Base reported, scanning their Areas through the Satellites. **"No activity at the Air Base. Looks like we don't have to worry about Interceptors from your ends."**

**"Great, then we have time for some Quick Briefings." **A Fourth saluted through his end.

"I know you miss me, _**Kev**_; you too _**Zoe**_, but I've been all over the Materials." Raiden reported, referring to the CIA Agent AND his Girlfriend on the Revolution.

**"Same here." **The Leader seconded.

**"Look, just humor me, guys. Objectives are, of course, enter Abkhazia and Morocco, neutralize the Terrorists, and restore the Rightful Government on Rakurai's side... or WHAT'S left of it, anyway." **Kevin debriefed. **"Jack, Zoe'll take care of your end."**

"Roger that." He signed off, bringing up a Customization Screen to enhance the Capabilities in the Environment. Since Morocco is in Africa, he enabled the Internal Cooling System for typical reasons. He knew He's in the Area, and he can't let Him know.

While Jack was tinkering with his Customizations though his Gauntlet, a Cyborg from Maverick looked at him.

"Put out that Screen!" the Crew Chief barked.

The Solider hunched there didn't seem to hear- or if he did, didn't seem to care. The Crew Chief walked over and fiddled with some Instruments. "Connecting Oxygen Hose to Interior Connector." He reported through his own Headset.

**"Roger that."** the Pilots replied.

The Cyborg turned back to the Soldier. There he was, still tinkering with the Holographic Screen without a care in the World. "Put on your Mask!" He instructed.

Still no response from the man. He just sat there, still focused on the Screen.

_"Does this guy even know what he's doing?"_ The Cybernetic Organism thought, turning away from the Soldier to continue his Checklist.

The Plane continued on on it's Voyage. It was now thirty thousand feet over the Heart of Moroccan Mountains for a PMC Transport and it's Crew to be spotted. The Dawn had caught up to the Plane and the Sun winked off it's Shadowy Appearance, though with the rather thick Clouds swirling beneath and around them, it was highly doubtful that any Enemy Eyes on the Ground would spot them. Same for any sort of Radar Activity.

**"Approaching Release Point."** the Pilot noted over the Intercom. **"Ten minutes to Drop-Off Zone."**

The Woman glanced at one of the Monitors. It showed a Live Camera Feed from inside the Cargo Hold. She saw her Boyfriend still hunkered there, tinkering with his Gauntlet. She pressed her Headset into her Ear.

**"Jack!"** She barked irritably. **"Are you deaf?! He said put out your Screen and put on your Mask."**

Jack seemed to let out a sigh, with one last Jet of the Cold Air issuing from his Nostrils. He deactivated the Screen and locked it with his ID. The Soldier seemed to glance in the direction of the Camera, still hiding his Face in the Shadows and picked up the Pressurized Mask hanging from his Chest. He put the Mask over his Face and waited.

The hiss finally stopped as the Pressure in the Aircraft Equalized.

**"Depressurization complete."** The Pilot reported.

**"Checking oxygen supply. Six minutes to Drop-Off."**

"Opening Rear Hatch." the Cyborg in the Cargo Bay responded, walking to a Lever.

There was a Whir of Machinery, and one of the Bulkheads suddenly shifted. A Gap appeared in the Plane's Rear Wall. It grew wider and wider slowly, letting in the first Eye-Piercing Rays of the Sun. Jack looked towards it, his Face completely blank behind the Pressurized Mask.

The Crew Chief Cyborg from NEST looked at some of the Readouts. "External Temperature, -54 degrees Celsius. Two minutes to Drop-Off." He turned to the Founder of NEST. "Stand up, Boss!"

The Founder rose to his Feet. He was tall, over Five Feet in Height and broad across the Chest. The Cyborg flinched a little as his Boss started toward him. Jack moved towards the newly-formed Ramp, which was still steadily cranking open like a Crocodile's Jaw as he stopped at the Gap that once connected the Ramp to the Revolution.

Jack stalked forward, doing his best to support his Balance. The Cold Morning Wind blew across him, cutting to the Bone even through his thick Jungle Garb. The shock of the Cold numbed him; he knew it would be even worse in a few minutes. Yet it didn't matter to him.

**"Jack, you'll be falling at a hundred and thirty miles per hour."** The Young Woman's voice repeated calmly. **"Try not to get Frostbite from the Wind Chill."**

_"Like that's going to happen."_ Jack thought.

**"One minute to Drop-Off."**

His Headset crackled, the Young Major's voice on the Line again. **"This one's going for the History Books. The World's first No-Parachute, Miniature Propulsion System HALO Jump."**

_"Not that anyone will know about it."_ Jack thought sourly.

He took another step forward, grinding the Cigar Stub somebody left to Ash under his Combat Boot. He could hear the Countdown, and as the Numbers ticked, he steeled himself, ignoring the cold and staring Lights over the Open Ramp Entrance. One of them glowed red; the other was blending with the Shadows. Once that one went green, it was go time.

**"Ten seconds to Drop-Off."**

**"Standing by."**

The Woman at the Control Panel exchanged a glance with the Major. For the first time, there was a tinge of Worry in her Eyes. She did her best not to betray the same Emotion in her own.

**"Five."**

The Soldier braced his Back, the Wind biting at his Body along with the Weight of the HALO Jump Equipment.

**"Four."**

He took a deep, slow breath, clearing his Drowning Mind.

**"Three."**

Jack set his steel-like Jaw Behind the Mask, knowing the risks if he didn't perform this Jump correctly. And one of them was Death.

**"Two."**

He relaxed his Fists, Mission-Ready as he pushed away his Fears and Troubles.

**"One!"**

The Red Jump-Light integrated in the Revolution's Walls suddenly flared a bright Emerald. Go.

**"Gods be with you!"** The Major wished over the Intercom.

As he was given the Signal, Raiden sprinted out of the Aircraft and leapt off the Edge of the Ramp. His Boots left the Cool Deck of the Ramp as he propelled himself into the first Light of Dawn thirty thousand feet in the Sky, and he was gone.

Jack entered a Dive-Bomb Posture, increasing the Speed of his Descent. He fell through Space and Sky like a Meteor as the Wind of the Moroccan Morning besieged him, his Body angled towards the ground as if he were a living Bullet fired toward the Target Zone. The Wind tore at his Frame like Hooked Knives and Blade Weapons. Miles tore past in what felt like seconds.

When he broke through the last of the Clouds, he saw what looked like a rolling Ocean of Emerald beneath, a vast Forest sprawling out endlessly in all known directions. There was a Ridge of Mountains shaped like a Sword's Metal in the distance, High Ranges and Plateaus that rose two thousand feet or so above the Dense and Verdant Sea of Forest.

He streaked towards the Target Zone, reaching Terminal Velocity. He could see his entire field of Vision being swallowed by the Jungle. That was his cue.

He closed his eyes, and touched a Button on the Palm of his Left Hand with his Fingers on that same Hand. At the moment, the Soles of his Metallic Combat Boots folded to reveal Miniature Propulsion Systems. A weak Fire sparked in the Miniature Exhaust Ports where the System ignites to give Speed until the Blaze grew into a Focused Flame. From that burst of Speed like Nitrous Oxide he used once, Jack felt a terrific Jolt as the Systems propelled him at great Speeds.

He looked down, watching as he darted down to the Zone. The Forest seemed vast, oppressive, almost hungry. He briefly observed the curiosity of a Forest this large existing in the Middle Atlas Mountains of Morocco. It was an unusual thing.

He put it out of his Mind almost immediately. The Forest was here, and it was real. The Area was the Enemy, an Obstacle, an Object to be defeated- and Jack had no doubt he would succeed in conquering it. That was his Mission, and that was what he would do.

Once he was in the Drop Zone and in a Clearing, he got out of his Maneuver and once a few feet above the Ground, he punched it with his Shock-Absorbing Gauntlets to prevent Death. The resulting Ground Punch left it's Mark and scared the Wildlife nearby, Raiden staying still like a Statue and Iron Man in Pose. He rose from his Stance, unhooking the Oxygen Tank from his Back, then his HALO-Jump Equipment before his Mask.

His Face was completely revealed after hiding in the Dark. His Face had the Youthful Appearance of a 15 Year-Old, Hair dark Chocolate Brown, and Eyes bearing Gray and Cobalt; even the Aura of Renewal.

This Appearance wasn't his real Look. It was his Second.

The Look preceding this one was of Ash-Blond Hair, Eyes- or Eye- bearing Dark Cobalt with Revenge sparking inside. He lost an Eye and Arm in the C.A.R (Central African Republic) Incident 2 Months ago.

His Original Appearance was truly of Dirty Blond, Eyes the same Cobalt; showing with Honor and Valor when one looks closely.

But Jack was just an Alias.

His real name is _**Link Bond**_: Son to Hyrule's Royal Navy Commander and "Banker"; even a Former Government Agent for his Country. He was one of the Founders of NEST as well: On February 20, he ran away from his Home back in Hyrule City -A.K.A Castle Town-, England, to avenge his "Deceased" Brother. It was April 7: over a Month since he ran away.

He and his Brother- who was actually alive- agreed to split the Roles of Leading NEST- taking the Codename "Boss" as well as their own Codenames of Raiden or Rakurai- when either one wasn't Battle-Ready. Jack was usually the Leader, and Rakurai was partly interested.

His third Appearance wasn't because of another Identity Change; it was all because of FaceCamo. He was still his Original Self, only in a Mask to fully hide his Identity and alter it.

He darted for a Tree, hiding in it's Shade as he heard a Call Tone.

**"Do you copy, Jack?" **Zoe was on the Line, being the one for Pointers for his Mission. **"You're in Enemy Territory, and luckily, the Enemy can't listen in here in Morocco. From here on, we'll refer each other by Codenames. You will be using two Codenames on this Protocol. Meeting with Maverick Personnel will be Raiden; for encountering other Affiliations will be "Solid Snake." I'll be referring you as 'Snake' in the case that someone might be listening in. You are not to mention your Real Identity to anyone."**

Raiden cocked an Eyebrow. "Snake?"

**"What, you don't like Snakes?"**

"What're you saying?" Jack scowled.

**"Remember? You vanish while I'm talking to you just to get a bundle of Roses while we were having a Coffee Date?"**

The Type of Flower stated made Jack's Mind click back to the Young Woman who was his Best Friend back in England and with the same name. How he missed her warm, friendly Smiles when they were Friends.

"NOW I see why you asked me that. And I suppose you calling me 'Snake' is your Idea of a Joke, too?"

**"No joke, Snake. I already told you the reason."**

"Figures. Let me guess: you're called "The Boss"."

**"You and your Mind-Reading Abilities..." **The Boss grumbled. **"This will be a Two-Part Stealth/Shadow Ops Mission. You can't be seen by MI6 or any Hostiles. You mustn't leave any Trace of your Presence. Is that clear?"**

"You issued me an HF Combat Knife and a H&K VP70 Mk.50 Hushpuppy Tranquilizer Gun." Raiden repeated, reaching for the Holstered Gun on his Side. He unlatched the Lock securing the Gun into the Holster, grasping the Pistol Grip and whipped it out.

It was a new 2012 Model heavily modified to a Hushpuppy, with a Modern Polymer Frame, Internal Striker, and more Lighter than it's First Generation Sibling. All of the Previous Installments were updated for this Hushpuppy.

He felt the Heaviness of it; not the Ammunition inside, but the Tragedy it infects on the Victim and their Family. Jack had been accustomed to a Gun since he was 13. The Heft... The Sleekness... The Precision... The Cool, Biting Steel... And the Power to change Lives and History.

"What's the Objective, Boss?" He put the Gun back in it's Holster.

**"Simple: go through the Cèdre Gouraud Forest, and into the Village where the PMC, Praying Mantis, is causing a Regime."**

"Like THAT'S easy. There's bound to be Cyborgs in the Forest too." The Renegade sarcastically joked.

Zoe shook her head. **"Raiden, I know you can make this possible. If it weren't for you, me, Aly- I mean Major Doe, and Rakurai would be dead."**

"Either way, gotta run."

**"Hold it."**

"What, Boss?" Raiden began to feel irritated, wanting to get the Job done quickly.

**"There's a Support Team standing by back here in the PMA (Private Military Aircraft) as well as Kevin and Courtney back at the Base. I'll introduce you to the ones on the PMA. The First of the Support Team will be in charge of monitoring your Physical Condition- acting as a Medic, so to speak- as well as recording your Mission Data. She's a part of this Mission, and she knows who you are."**

"She?" Raiden didn't want an Accusation from his Boss/Girlfriend.

The Codec Screen went out for a second, duplicating itself to reveal a Girl- no, a _Woman_. Judging on her appearance, she looked a lot like Kairi; older and Hazel Eyed instead.

**"Hello, Snake." **Her Voice was a typical Woman's in her late 20s, chipper and Quick-Witted from the sound of it.** "I'm **_**Para-Medic**_**."**

"Para...Medic?"

**"As in a Medic who comes in by Parachute." **She clarified, solving one Mystery in Raiden's Mind.

"Aren't you going to tell me your Real Name?"

Para-Medic clicked her Tongue wistfully. **"My, my, Mr. Bond. I thought your Father taught you some Manners."**

On The Boss's Screen, she silently put her Palm into her Face. **"Para-Medic, he's changed since the Accident. Went through "Amnesia" and doesn't remember who he is."**

**"Really, then? Are you going to tell me yours, if you still remember?"**

"My... Name?" Playing the Amnesiac was his Specialty. "...It's John. John Miller."

**"And they call you Jack for short?" **She rose an Eyebrow as if she's seeing through the Amnesiac Act. **"You're a regular Captain Nemo."**

"A Name means nothing on the Battlefield or to one who lost their Memory. Afterwards, no one has a Name." He recited part of the Sentence from a War Book. "What's your Name?"

**"Jane Miller."**

"Very funny."

**"I wasn't joking, Mr. Miller. But I'll tell you my Name only if you manage to make it back alive after the Protocol." **She offered.

"...Now I feel older and married now." Jack admitted.

**"I know how you feel, Mr. Miller. My Codec Frequency is 145.73."**

The Medic's Codec merged with The Boss's, now leaving her. **"There's one more thing, Raiden. One of the NEST Operatives will rendezvous with you somewhere in the Forest. Exercise caution. My Codec Frequency is 140.83."**

"Got it. Proceeding with Mission."

**"Raiden, try to remember some of the Basics of IJS (Immerse Jungle Survival)." **The Boss advised as Snake grasped the HF Combat Knife on his Chest Holster, spinning it in his Palm to hold it backhanded before drawing out the Modified Heckler & Koch VP70 Mk. 50 again, screwing a Suppressor into the Barrel.

Scanning the Area, Jack listened for any Human Noises, rapidly turning around. "Commencing Shadow Ops Mission, now."

A beautiful Emerald-Feathered Bird flitted across his Sight from one Tree to another, singing out a thin musical Call. He tensed, and his Mind snapped back to Focus. One Wrong Step, and the Forest would finish him. There could be Trip Mines, Claymores hidden between Trees that would blow him apart.

Snake froze mid-step as he heard Movement to the Side- footsteps coming toward the Meadow. He blended with a Tree just in time to avoid being spotted as two Shadowy Silhouettes emerged into Sight.

He could barely discern the Silhouettes' Features, as their Faces were swathed in AR Visors. But Snake did see without a doubt that they carried Guns.

Rifles.

Their Chests also bristled with Emerald Cylinders he immediately recognized as Grenades. The Silhouettes pointed their Weapons down as they patrolled, but Raiden could see their fingers resting on the Triggers.

Raiden regrouped back behind the Tree and pressed his Fingers on his Ear. "Boss, I've spotted two Enemy Soldiers."

**"They're probably Praying Mantis Troops,"** The Boss responded. **"Sent to find- and eliminate- anyone in the Forest."**

"SOCOM Mk.17s and Grenades. Some Firepower for Patrol."

**"Raiden," **The Boss warned.** "Your presence in Moroccan Territory is already a Violation of PMC Rules. We can't let Omegacorp and MI6 find out that Maverick is involved. Contact with the Enemy is strictly restricted."**

_"Yeah, figured as much."_ Raiden studied their movements. If he'd had a Firearm of his own or his HF Blade, it would be easy to pick them off from here.

**"Don't engage them in Battle either,"** The Boss added, as if she could hear Raiden's thoughts through Codec and observing him through his AR Codec Screen. **"This is a Stealth Mission. Got that?"**

The Renegade nodded in agreement, deactivating the Codec. The Boss was right. The whole point of the first Half of the Mission was to sneak through the Forest without being spotted. The success of this Operation depended on Stealth.

He crouched low, skirting along the edge of the Meadow, keeping himself hidden in the overgrown Bundle of Grass that carpeted the Area. The Grass was excellent cover; it came up to the Soldiers' Waists, and they waded through it slowly. Raiden never took his Eye off of them as he snaked through the Grass. Even though they were clearly dawdling, not really expecting any Enemy Opposition, he didn't want to take any chances. When he slipped back into the Jungle, he allowed himself a momentary pause to check the Area for PMC Troops. Taking a sigh of relief as there was no one in the Area, he then continued on.

Slogging through the Underbrush, ducking under the Branches, Creepers and Vines, Raiden longed for his HF Blade, something to make his journey through the Jungle easier, but that would give away his Position to the Enemy for a Stealth Mission. He did his best to stifle any grunting as he made his way North.

Water stood in small Pools on the rocky Ground as the Ground felt like Mud and Dirt caked together. Thin Mahogany Trees with twisted Trunks and Waxy Bark protruded in all directions, swallowed by Flowering Weeds and Pricky Shrubs. Ferns brushed the Renegade's Legs, sprinkling droplets of Water from a Previous Rainstorm.

After a while, the Operative paused to rest beside a tall Clouded-Barked Tree. He waited for a few minutes while he checked his AR-Nerve for his Current Supplies. His .22 LR Tranquilizer Bullets were all loaded into spare Magazines, Medical all in his Pack. He trudged on after the Check, Gun and HF Combat Knife still at the ready as he journeyed across the Forest again. The River was at the bottom of a Canyon, hundreds of feet deep and twice that in Length, that split the Forest in a great Shear.

He scanned the Canyon, and spotted a Thin Line spanning it, about a Quarter-Mile to the left.

A Rope Bridge.

Jack also saw movement along the Rope Bridge. He squinted, and could make out Four distinct shapes on both sides of the Bridge.

Jack cursed under his breath. He hardly had a chance of crossing the Canyon unseen now, if that Bridge was the only way to get across. He edged along the Forest, masking himself in the Dense Foliage as he crept closer to the Bridge. The Cyborgs on the Bridge were in their irreplaceable Cyborg Bodies, Faces outside their own AR Visors while carrying FS7 High Frequency Blades. Completely bad news since those Blades were more deadly in the Forest.

In Close Combat, they were deadly. But Long-Range, it was completely useless.

That gave Jack an Idea.

Taking the VP70 out of it's Holster again, he wrapped his Finger behind the Trigger and above the Safety Lock. Jack trained it on the Cyborgs, squeezing the Trigger. The Shots were held back by the Suppressor as four .22 LR Tranquilizer Bullets rushed towards two Targets on Jack's side, other two darting off to the adjacent. The Bullets burst apart soundlessly, revealing Darts that fitted inside the Bullets with the special Cyborg Tranquilizer Drug. They impacted with the Cyborgs' Temples, knocking them out instantly and dropping their Weapons.

They all dropped into the River from the Bridge and out of sight, Jack listening for the faint Splashes. It happened, resulting in the Cyborgs Short-Circuiting.

He waited for a moment. He'd killed Men- both Part-Cybernetic and Fully-Organic- before, but it was something he got used to. Even though he hadn't directly murdered them, he had caused their Deaths as surely as if he'd put a Bullet in their heads. But there was no time to dwell on that now, if he ever would.

He rose to his feet and made his way to the Bridge. Raiden picked up one of the Cyborgs' fallen FS7s, pressing the Trigger to trigger the High Frequency. The Weapon clicked, signaling that it was ID-Locked as a Holographic Screen appeared, flashing:

* * *

**"ID-LOCKED.****"**

**INVALID IDENTIFICATION.**

* * *

_"Great."_ He tossed it in the Ravine below and into the Water.

He made his way along the Bridge. It swayed as his Weight added to it, the Wooden Supports moaning as he ventured across the Bridge. Many of them were already filled with Ivy, and more than a few had disappeared into the Water.

Raiden made a glance down into the Water. The River was hundreds of feet below, a Roar coming from it that was hungry for Corpses seeming to never end. He tore his Observation from the River and pressed on, careful to step over the Missing Supports of the Bridge and fall to his Death, though not hesitating to send their Blades over the Edge into the Monster of a River.

When he reached the other side he glanced back over at the Casings of the Tranquilizer Bullets he left. If he was lucky, he'd get to the Village and have already finished the Mission before MI6 can find out his Identity. The VP70 Hushpuppy's Rounds packed quite a punch.

He set off again into the Forest, wondering if the Operative from NEST was still alive. Snakes dangled from Branches, looking at the Human with Cold, Enraged Eyes.

He had moved for no more than five minutes before he saw the glint of Metal through the Trees ahead. He slowed his pace and crept closer, leaning against a Tree tapping the side of his Face to enable Binoculars in his AR-Nerve.

His Vison altered, turning into the insides of Digital Binoculars and a Mini-Sonar before scouting out at the Ancient, decaying Ruin that had once been a Factory. Gray clouds hung in the sky, casting the Site in a cool gloom, as the rusting texture towered like Bones sticking out in a Tomb. He realized that no one was in the Area with his Sonar enabled.

Raiden deactivated the Function, hiding the HF Combat Knife. As he approached the Ruins, Raiden caught a Noise in his Ears. It was the scrunch of Leaves under Combat Boots.

"Freeze." He heard the typical click of a Gun behind him. "I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you."

Jack swiftly whipped around and grabbed the Gun Hand of the Enemy, disarming him and lifting him to the other side of Raiden's Position. He yanked the Enemy by the collar and held him in a Human Shield Formation; Combat Knife close to the side of his Neck while his Forearm was wrapped around it; VP70 at his Temple.

"You need to work on your CQC (Close Quarters Combat)." Jack noted, speaking as if this Enemy was an Ally. "..._**Kasai**_."

Jack let go of Kasai, holstering his HF Combat Knife. Kasai lifted the Balaclava from his Face, revealing Jet Black Hair, the Face of a Man in his early 20s, Terra-Cotta Eyes, and the Aura of Confidence. "Sorry 'bout that, Boss. Didn't recognize you there."

Kasai was the Rookie for NEST, specializing in Recon and Information. He wasn't envious that the Leaders of NEST were just Teenagers unlike the others. He decided to follow anyone, regardless of age.

"What'd you dig up?"

"MI6 will be sending in 007 in the Village in 20 minutes. Scouted the Area and found some UGs. The Militia's already there, but their Numbers are falling like Dominoes." Kasai reported.

Jack's Codec began to vibrate, begging Kasai to give him a Moment. The Operative nodded, letting the Boss take the Codec Call.

The Screen expanded in Snake's Vision, showing Static and Information Banks empty. **"Raiden..."**

"Who is this?"

**"There's an Ambush once you leave the Forest. Praying Mantis Troops and an Omegacorp Work-For-Hire. Be on the look out. You could be shot anywhere."**

"Wait!" The Call ended, leaving Raiden in a Confused State.

Who was that on the Codec just now? The voice wasn't his Brother's or anyone else he met.

_"I can't take that Information for Granted. It could be a trap." _He noted to himself. The Operatives from NEST pressed on, leaving Jack to believe that Warning or just a way to lure him into a Trap.


	3. Missions Data Corrupt-01: Edge of Time

**Link234521: FINALLY! MY FIRST CHAPTER WITH AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER WITH A MYSTERY PAST BEING THE STAR!**

* * *

_Omegacorp Enforcement, LLC... I'll never forget what they've done to my Family._

**Undisclosed Location**

**Undisclosed Time**

The Doorbell rang throughout the house, catching the attention of a Child. The Child ran towards the Door, opening it.

"Excuse me, is your Mother here?" A Soldier questioned.

The Child shook their head. "No, Mother isn't here now. Why?"

The Soldier knelt to match the Child's height, taking off his hat. "I... I don't know how to put this..."

The Child's Heartbeat increased at an irregular pace, waiting for what's about to happen.

"...Your Father is dead. I'm sorry."

The Child's Heart shattered from the first Sentence. The Soldier tried to put up a smile on his face, but knew how it felt. The Child's eyes shed tears from the news, turning from it's original color to puffy Crimson. The Child's Heart grew to brokenhearted and saddened, now falling into one Emotion that is a Poison: Revenge.

* * *

_My Father died because of them. Me, I'm just a Teenager with no Military Training and never went on the Battlefield. All I know is CQC and Swordsmanship, thanks to Father._

_Father was a Liberator: a Hero and Legend for the World in it's Darkest Times. Hero of Kage-Jō__, Le Visage De La Mort... the List goes on._

_He fought not only for our Home and the World, but for me and Mother. He may be the one who started the Biggest War years ago, but it didn't matter to him; even if being separated from us for three years._

_Now it's a whole new Ballgame._

_This Ballgame, better known as the PMC War, was the Aftermath of The War years ago. This one is making EVERY War in the World seem like Small-Scale Bombs._

_The PMCs were waging War against each other to try and outplace WM after it's Downfall. Technology dramatically advanced in this Time and Age: Medical, Energy, Industrial, Applied Sciences, even Military. Cyborgs were still on the Battlefield, but with Robotic Sentries, things are changing for the Worst._

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**Undisclosed Time**

"Father..." The Child was standing over the Grave of their Father, dressed in a Dark Robe to conceal what they did to themselves. "...I... I swear that I'll avenge you... I can't let Mother know that I'll be on the Battlefield, she'll be worried sick."

A hand rested on the Child's Shoulder, causing them to stand up face-to-face with another Child. This Child was in the same Robe, but the Hood was resting on the Shoulder, revealing their face.

It was the face of a 16 year-old girl; face etched with worry and depress. "Cousin, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. Besides, you're the only Family I have left besides Mother, Aunt, and Uncle."

"What you're about to do could change History." The Cousin stated.

"If it's for the Best, then I'll do it." Turning to face the Tombstone, the Child gave out a Military Salute.

* * *

_The World's all up in Arms, and that's the PMCs talking. The War Economy jump-started again in a Century, making the World experience Hell again._

_Mother doesn't want me to go on the Battlefield because Father died. It was clear that they loved each other more than anything on Earth; I was their Crown Jewel to their Legacies. They didn't just love each other, they loved me as well._

_I wanted to fix this, but couldn't succeed. Despite my Sorrow still on my Skin, I can't be freed. As Father said: "By taking a Life, Others can be Preserved"._

_I may be a Teenager, but I have Father's Valor. I must stop the Darkness to avert the Dark Time I live in. The Future is built upon the Past, and the Past builds on the Future._

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**Undisclosed Time**

**Present Day?**

_"I keep telling myself that I'm just jealous of His Progress." _The Child, now into their second year of being a Teenager and donning a SOL15 Cybernetic Armor, tapped their fingers on the Touchscreen of their Desk, pulling up a Hologram of their Suspect.

_"It's been only Five Years since he first showed up at B.E-Corp, talking about harnessing Energy from the Fourth Dimension. Now he won't stop until he's running the Place. I know his type: Thinking beyond B.E-Corp, aiming towards Gods-knows-what? He's the exact Corperate Monster I've sworn to rein in."_

The Teenager walked towards their Apartment Window and away from the Desk. _"Especially if he's trying to mess with TSC. My Home might not be much now that Father's gone, but it's all mine to defend..."_

The Child's face was obscured with an AR Visor, sealing their Identity before opening the Window. _"...And he's not gonna change it."_

Looking down, the Teen plummeted from the Window, not before launching a Line from their Wrist to travel around the City. _"He's been siphoning B.E-Corp Resources into converting the Gateway in the old Virtual Unreality Lab into something else."_

They released their grip on the Line to gain more space by swinging around much like Spider-Man, diving towards B.E-Corp Headquarters. _"Something dangerous. I've tried talking to him, but he's got no time for me. But People make time for __**Inazuma**__."_

Inazuma landed in the Ventilation Shaft, firing a Web to stop the Fan. _"Just use the Convenient Access to the Ventilation System to get inside... and then __**Arthur **__and I can have a little Chat."_ Inazuma crawled in the System, ignoring the bite of the Freezing Metal. Inazuma continued to travel through the System, avoiding possible Sighting to go ahead. _"Whatever he's up to, I've got to shut it down before he gets in over his Head; dragging everyone- and EVERYTHING- down with him."_

As Inazuma heard Machines whirring, Inazuma saw an Assembling Line below. _"I see they've been busy in the Cybernetics Division. That's a LOT of Spirabilis Sentries down there."_

The Sparks from the Machines flew in the clear Air, meeting with the Ceiling as it almost found Inazuma. Inazuma didn't have time to shut down the Assembly Line, resuming the Objective. _"By Day, B.E-Corp's only Top Geneticist and Applied Sciences Scientist, could've walked right in, but no "Special Treatment" just because I'm 16. At Night, the Security Protocols kick in. Not the best time for apprehending Arthur."_

As Inazuma looked leftward, he saw Tubes filled with Sickly Green Fluid and similar Sentries from the Assembly Line. _"...The Genetics Lab. Without that Division, I wouldn't be the Person I am today."_

**One Year Ago...**

The Door to the Genetics Lab flew open, Inazuma in Civilian Clothes, walking like he was Drunk, staggered towards a Console. Trembling incessantly, Inazuma's face is twisted into one of pure Torture. His Eyes were squeezed shut and his endless screams of Pain fly out of his open mouth. He felt like somebody's ripping the Organs out of him, an Invisible Torture Device tugging at his Heart and Lungs like they are trying to disconnect them from the Organic Cables that's holding them in place. Nausea rocks Inazuma's Stomach and Head throbbing, as if he had banged it against his Work Desk for 20 Minutes straight. All he can hear is his Heart pounding endlessly in his Ears and his Screams that vibrate in his Mind.

"Gotta... get rid of it..." The Teen breathed, feeling the Flames in his Bones. He knew what was happening to him: RNAD. A Disorder that clung to him since Birth. It didn't bother him much for 14 years, but now it's gotten worse. Since he is at B.E-Corp, the Medications for keeping it at bay were at his House. Bad timing.

_"Why me out of all People?!" _Reaching for the Console, Inazuma entered a Template from his DNA, stumbling for a Chair where the Cure could work. Sitting down, resting his Arms on each Arm Rest. There was 'click' and two Metal Cuffs suddenly held his Arms into place.

Inazuma's Heart rapidly increased, hoping this will work as several different noises started to go off. Sealing his Eyes, the Chamber began to heat up like a Volcano, and Inazuma's Heart Rate increased tenfold as he realized that something was wrong. He cried out as a sudden jab came at his Neck. As the Cure entered his Blood System, his Eyes dilated, and he passed out.

Looking around, Inazuma noticed that nothing had changed in the Chamber; besides the fact that the Chair he was still sitting in that had injected him with the Cure and Smoke emerging. Moving his Arm, he realized that he was no longer restrained.

"Doing a little Late-Night Mad-Scientist Theatrics, _**Lynd**_?"

Groaning in his Head, he recovered from his Current State and getting a Headache from one Persistent Person. "Wait till I tell _**Mr. Mason **_that you destroyed the Equipment!"

He didn't turn around to face his Colleague, forcing him to walk over to him. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, LYND!" Once the Colleague spun him to make Inazuma look at him, he was met with a hand striking his Face.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME, _**ALEC**_!" He furiously roared. The Colleague, clasping his Face, felt Liquid. The Liquid found it's way on his palm, being a Sickly Amber mixed with Crimson.

"What...?" He dropped on the Floor, Lynd looking at his Fingers. There were Talons above them, dripping with the Amber Fluid as it retracted back.

* * *

_"Arthur's got to be around here somewhere..." _He thought as he recollected on his Powers. _"I just know it."_

Inazuma kept on venturing into the System, feeling the Eyes of the Machinery gazing at him and the Biting Icy Steel chomping at his Fingers. _"You'd think the World's Greatest Tech Developer could afford their Air Ducts for Extra Comfort." _He joked, pressing on as he reached an Area with a Beam of Light standing in his way.

Glancing down, Inazuma spied on an Employee of B.E-Corp, donning the Dress of a Lab Worker and Dark Black Hair. He recognized the Worker as Arthur, gritting his Teeth behind the Visor.

_"There you are..."_

Unaware to the Lab Worker, he was being watched by Inazuma from above the Glass Ceiling, tapping some Keys on his Arm.

**"Holographic Assistant online. How may I serve you, Mr. Clinton?"**

"Hello, Jack." He greeted the H.A, "Run a Final Check and initiate Security Bio-Scans."

_"Uh-oh." _Inazuma knew the concept of the Bio-Scans, and if he's in the Scan, it's game over.

**"Preparing Systems, Mr. Clinton. This won't take long."**

From Inazuma's view, the Walls below were resonating with an Orange glow, then the Glass he's standing on. Sensing that, he sprang up and avoided the Wall Beams midair while the Orange Blocks of Light were rising upwards. He evaded them with the speed of a Ninja, landing on the Glass soundlessly. The Scan was complete, Beam of Light blocking the way vanishing.

**"Access to Time Research Lab granted, Mr. Clinton." **The H.A confirmed, Inazuma entering another Vent System while stalking Arthur from above.

_"Slow down, Lynd. Take your time. Don't wanna get caught here." _He lessened his pace, slithering in the Glass Ventilation.

"B.E-Corp should be thanking ME instead of Her. D.E, LLC. is going to take over this Corporation unless someone steps up to prevent it." He plotted.

**"You're the only one who thinks outside the Box enough to do it, Sir." **Jack commented as it walked with Clinton.

"Yes, Jack, I know."

_"I knew he was up to something." _Lynd assembled the pieces together.

"I'm almost embarrassed it took me so long to come up with it." Arthur confessed. "I simply go back to when The War started and end both Heroes of that War while forging an Alliance with Omegacorp. Not only can I remake B.E-Corp in MY image-"

**"But you can also erase Her Existence. You're a genius, Sir."**

"I programmed you well, Jack."

_"Ohh, no. You're not getting away from me that easily." _He tightened his Fists, realizing Arthur's plan. Planning to end the CEO before B.E-Corp started and erasing his Daughter's Existence was too far!

"Of course, the CEO's Daughter wouldn't want me to have that degree of Power... She's all about restoring the World before the PMC War started... But She won't have anything to say about it by the time I'm done."

By the time Arthur had stopped, Inazuma was at another Security Scan. _"Oh, great. Another one."_

**"Security Scan Sequence initiating."**

Like the last Security Scan, he sprang up as he avoided both the Mid-Air Security Lasers and Blocks resonating from the Glass he stood on. This one was more faster than the other one, but it was just a small Feat with his Reflexes being Superhuman. He sprang from wall to wall, dodging the Lasers heading his way and the Blocks.

**"Gateway Room access granted, Mr. Clinton."**

Tailing Clinton again, Inazuma had to hurry. _"Yep. He's heading for his Research Lab, all right. There's an Access Point near the Generator."_

Emerging from the Tunnel, Lynd swung in the Access Point with his Webs before reaching the Generator. Inazuma took a glance at the Generator, he needed to prevent this or else History will be rewritten.

A large Shock came into the Room as the Fans began to whirl. **"Gateway activation succeeded. Time Travel ready in 60 seconds."**

_"Gods!" _He began to move, sprinting on the Platforms and swung on the Web Lines as the Rumble grew stronger. _"This thing's almost fully charged and even I don't have a Clue to shut it down!"_

As he swung on the Webs, he had to race against the Clock as mere seconds were vanishing and Time wasn't on his side. _"My only chance is to get to the Lab before it's too late." _Once he spotted a Wall he can quickly scale, he fired a Web at it.

Using his Momentum, he yanked himself towards it and sprang up mid-air, landing on the top. _"If I don't get there in time, he could actually pull this off...go to the Past and tamper with who-knows-what?!"_

Inazuma avoided tight Spaces as he reached a Vent above the Lab, vaulting into the Space inside the Generator and into the Lab.

Arthur was standing before a Vortex, facing the Intruder with his back turned at him.

"ARTHUR!"

"TOO LATE!"

He took one last look at the Armored Man before he dropped backwards. Someone- or SOMETHING- snatched the Lab Worker as he vanished in the Vortex.

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Inazuma darted for the Vortex after him, launching himself as a Human Bullet into it. His Launch was abruptly prevented, Lynd feeling something grasping at his Body, eyes agape as Translucent Tentacles were around his Wrists and Chest. "NO!"

He struggled to break free and resume the pursuit, but the Tentacles were squeezing him while they started to emit Light. The shining Tentacles invaded his Armor and into his Bones, Inazuma feeling Hornets stinging him from inside as he let out an agonizing Roar of Pain and Rage.

Before his Eyes, he watched as History from The War till now were being rewritten. And more shocking was how his Father was killed.

* * *

_His Father was in an Area looking like a Castle Court Room, clashing with an unknown Man Sword on Sword. Their Blades were locked in fierce Combat, both conducting Electricity and Sparks lighting the Battlegrounds. They swiftly evaded one's attacks, the Liberator on his Enemy's massive Blade before he leapt off. His Lips were moving, but no Words came out._

_His Foe darted towards him, Lynd's Father vaulting over and slashed. The Move was parried and the Liberator was disarmed, Sword gyrating to the Ground as the Blade was dug into the Area. He looked to see the Massive Blade whirling towards him, evading as his Jaw emitted Sparks instead. Backflipping to where his Blade was sticking out of the Ground, he caught the Handle and tore it out with one pull._

_As if someone was charging towards him, his Father was flung to a Stone Pillar by some Force, decimating it and burying him in the Rubble. From the Rubble, the Liberator rose, Blade used as a makeshift Cane as he kneeled. His Condition was at the verge of Death, with his Armor dented, AR Visor's Right Side smashed to show part of his Face caked with Dirt and Crimson Fluid. A large Jolt rocked the Court Room, sending more pieces of the Area dropping into the Floor._

_The Liberator's Rival appeared before the Rubble where the Liberator was, dragging him out of the pile and gripped him by the Neck. His Father's Lips moved again, struggling to breathe and escape his Grip. In the Hand of his Rival, his Sword was pointed at his Chest._

_Holding it back, the Enemy thrust it forward, half of the Blade tearing through his Body and out his Spine._

* * *

"NO!" The Vortex burst into a piercing Light, blinding the Liberator's Legacy.

The Explosion didn't just blind Inazuma, but did something horrifying to the World.

The Time Vortex chucked Inazuma out, sending him darting towards the Steel Platform. He recovered before he could hit the Steel, kneeling in pain.

Inazuma clenched his side as it was still burning from the Pain. "It's changed...everything's changed. But... it didn't start here..." He stood up, looking at the Vortex. "It started back then... back around... Father's time... during The War!"

"And he... he can't fix it. Because he's gonna be killed and he doesn't even realize it!" He failed to stop him, and History's rewritten. _"Unless someone steps in, this can be fixed. I have to do this."_

The Vortex then vanished from the Generator, leaving the Machine in ruins. "I don't believe it. That Lunatic actually did it. And I saw it all."

**"Intruder in Time Research Lab. Maximum Force can be used." **The Alarm blared, Robots appearing out of nowhere.

_"Great. Robot Sentries." _The shrill whistle of Missiles rang, Inazuma scanning the Explosives racing towards him. In the move of a Muscle, he produced a Holographic Copy of himself as he evaded the Explosive Rounds.

Dolefully, only one of the Missiles hit the Clone and only two were still on him. Inazuma bolted to a Tunnel Entrance, creating another Replica as he scaled the Surface of the Door. The Missiles hit the Lock instead, creating an Escape Route for the Liberator's Legacy.

He raced to the Tunnel and the other side, being flanked by Sentries. Four of them had their Weapons primed at the Human, others circling around him. Inazuma eyed the Robots, analyzing their Weak Points with the AR Visor and confirmed these Types shared one Weak Point: the Chest. And the answer was their Power Cores inside; without it, they're just Hunks of Metal.

Four Sword Sheaths secretly appeared in a Flash of Thunder on Inazuma's Hips and Back. The First Sheath was the Shape of a rectangular Box the length of a Helicopter Rotor Blade and minorly curved; completely draped Jet Black. A smaller one was attached to the side of the Sheath when held upward with a Handle sticking out of it and next to the Sword's Handle. In the Center of the Majority, there was a Pulsating Electric Light.

The other one was about the same length of it's Sister, only more Curved, Silver Gray, and the other Blade attached to the top of the Sheath's Throat while matching the length of the Sword's Handle. The Pulsating Electric Light was replaced, leaving a Symbol resembling two Swords crossed together in front of horizontal halves of both the Triforce and Kingdom Hearts fused together.

The other two were in an 'X' Formation- mounted of Articulated Arms- on his Back, both the same Design: Carbon Gray, no Handles on the Side or Pulsating Electric Light, both having Crimson/Carbon Gray Handles and a Cryptic Aura emitting from both of them.

"Out of my way. Before I turn you all into Thin, Roughly Cut Sheets of Metal."

The Robots didn't react to the Human's Command, instead priming their Weapons and letting out an unpleasant Machine Speech even Humans couldn't understand.

"...Very well. You're asking for it."

He reached for the Sword Handles on his Hips, hauling them out of the Throats of the Sheaths and whirling the Handles to hold them correctly than backhanded.

The First Sword on his Right Hand was shaped after a Japanese Ninjatō Sword, having a Curve at the Point of the Blade, no Cross-Guard, Fuller, or Rain-Guard, alongside many Stabilizers encrusted in the Blade. The Majority of it was Silver with Shadow as the Handle of the Sword; along with a Trigger on the Handle.

The Sister Sword was entirely different. With a Cross-Guard resembling Wings, a Hole in the Rain-Guard resembling a Drop of Water, Golden Fuller, and a fiery Hilt. There were no Stabilizers in the Blade; just the Drop of Water-Shaped Hole.

The Swords were revolving around their Wielder's Palms, slamming into each other as they sparked to Life, both being High Frequency Blades: one of his own Design, the other a SO15 HF Blade. The SO15 was a Special Operations Model, being a Rare Blade and his Father's. "Don't take me for granted."

He charged towards the Robot Sentries as the Robots began to attack him at the same time. Their Processors were too outdated since Inazuma was too fast for them to hit. When they tried attacking him from above, he slashed the Sentries one by one, destroying it. He kept on slashing at the Robots in Irritation, gritting his Teeth at the same time. As he struck the Sentries, he changed his Custom Blade's Hand to backhanded, dicing the Sentries like his Threat.

Inazuma held his personal Blade behind his Back as his Father's Blade was close to the Right Side of his Neck. Focusing his Power into the Swords, twirling as the Blades split the Robots and their Power Cores. He kept on avoiding the Slashes and Blasts with ease, countering with his Blades as they tore through the Chassis of each Sentry with the aggressiveness of an Animal. He backflipped from the Robots, assaulting them while launching Environmental Objects into the Snipers aiming at him.

He kept on tearing through the Sentries as their Power Cores were shown, Inazuma snatching each and crushed it. Although it didn't recharge his Systems, it deactivated the Sentries for good.

Once the Battlefield was cleared, he sheathed the Blades, entering a Lift leading to the 66th Floor. Inazuma watched as his City transforms into a City where Shadows reign the Skies 24/7 and B.E-Corp being all over. The City emitted an Evil Aura instead of it's Honored Reputation.

_"Gods, the World's entering a Dark Time again. And this time's much worse." _He realized. _"And if a spare Time Travel Gate is in the Virtual Unreality Lab on the 66th Floor, then I can fix this."_

The Elevator suddenly jerked, going up in Flames and fading away. Inazuma launched a few Lines to prevent his Fall. _"Great. Quantum Casuality's kicking in. I don't have much time left!"_

Letting him suspend from the Lines, he catapulted himself towards the 66th Floor, reversing the Living Bullet. The Route was blocked off by a Blast Door, causing Inazuma to head towards the 90th Floor. As he reached the Floor and began to dart towards the Door, he was stopped by a towering Sentry and the ones back on the other Floor.

"Just to think my Mission wasn't easy enough..." He whipped out the SO15 and his Custom HF Blade, holding them backhanded as he fused them together by the Handles. The Blades combined to a Twin-Blade Sword, Inazuma wielding it like it were a Lance.

He engaged in Combat again, vaulting over the Sentries as he were to gain space to swing the Massive Weapon. Holding it over his Head and revolving it, he flung it to the countless Sentries. The Weapon smoothly left it's mark on the Human-Sized Sentries, ripping them in two and trashed their Power Cores at the same time.

The Weapon returned to it's Owner, Inazuma sheathing his Custom Blade. He evaded a Ground Punch from the Giant Sentry, chopping off the Artificial Fingers, then the Hand. Inazuma sprang for the Arm of the Robot, darting up it and into the Shoulder.

This thing was just a Giant version of the typical Sentry, and that means a harder Shell to crack. He hurdled off the Robot's Shoulder, focusing a Fraction of his Power Cells as his Father's Blade became united with Fire. Ignoring the Intense Heat as he placed his Palm on the Forte of the Blade, Time seemed to be at a complete halt as he swiftly drew an Emblem with his Blade.

The Emblem struck the Titan Sentry, setting it on Fire while destroying the Outer Shell of it. The Robot kneeled down as it was partly shut down, commencing it's Defense Systems as it brought back the Power to fully function correctly.

If one identified it, it was a Sacred Emblem. An Indication of the Gods' Power: the Arcadia Arcana.

The Arcadia Arcana is an Ancient Art taught from the Gods themselves passed to the Heroes of Legend, being forgotten over the Eras as there were no Heirs to the Heroes. The Arts were incredibly Powerful for the World to handle it's Mighty Power as it uses a Fraction of their Powers, leaving the Arts to be taught to- or born with the Mark- Specific People. While not able to best the Triforce and Kingdom Hearts, it can be Destructive in the wrong hands since it uses a Fraction of the Gods' Power.

There were 9 Arts of the Arcadia Arcana, reflecting the 9 Gods and Goddesses: Pyrus, Power of the Goddess Din; Mizu, Love of Nayru; Karada, Wind of Farore; Haos, Safeguarding of the Goddess of Light; Kurayami, Downfall of the God of Darkness; Hokori, Breath of the Goddess of Nature; Jikoku, Interval of the Goddess of Time; Tenchi, Widespread of the God of Space; finally, Zetsumei; Storm of the God of Death.

Inazuma kicked down the Turrets encasing the Giant Sentry, cutting down it's Back-Up Defenses one by one. The Sentry restored Power, proceeding to attack the Human. It brought down another Fist, Inazuma evading it and up the Arm once more. He brought down his Place and severed the Connection to the Arm.

He leapt off the Arm, witnessing the Sentry regrow it's Arm back and transform to a HF Blade of it's own. _"Sentry must be using Prototype Repair Nanomachines...!" _He backflipped the incoming Strikes from the Sentry's Arm, evading each one with Precise Precision at the last second. Inazuma drew out his Handcrafted HF Blade and put up a Cross Guard with both Swords as they blocked the Robot's HF Blade. The Three were canceling out each other, giving off a High Frequency Discharge that could eradicate the both of them.

Giving Inazuma an Idea, he absorbed the Discharge and mutated it. The Discharge turned into Pure High Frequencies that were evenly split into the HF Blades, shearing through the Sentry's own and giving off an EMP Pulse that blinded the Sensors. The Massive Blade snapped in two, Inazuma hurdling on the Shattered Blade and up the Arm again to the Joint connecting the Arm to the Sentry. He drove the Blade into the Joint, swiftly being snatched by the Sentry's free Hand.

_"No!" _He felt the Pressure coming from the Hand of the Sentry, giving him little time to Live. Straining to his Handcrafted HF Blade's Sheath, he squeezed the Emblem. He prayed to the Gods that someone- or something- can save him before he's a Crushed Tin/Human Hybrid Can.

Shockingly, it was answered. A Shadow streaked at the Hand containing the Warrior and then the Sentry, leaving it Pacified. Inazuma dropped to the Ground, kneeling down as he was weakened. Under that Visor, he smirked as he knew someone that could Pacify anything like that quickly.

**"Inazuma." **Emerging from the Shadows, the Shadow that freed Inazuma marched towards the Warrior. It was a UG. With the overall Appearance of a Wolf, the UG was Jet Black with Traces of Gold as Circuitry Lines, Holsters on the Hind and Forelegs containing HF Knives, an Articulated Arm as a Tail, Metal Claws, and Blades attached to the Undersides of it's Legs. The Face of the Wolf split apart- revealing to be an AR Visor that when it wasn't in use resembled Wolf Ears-, unveiling Crimson Eyes and Teeth made from a Metallic Alloy. **"Are you injured?"**

"Thanks... for the help... _**Ace**_."

Ace was originally an IF Prototype ZB-1512i UG, having a Neuron Count of 1,620 Billion; even an Advanced AI. Having a Human Personality similar to Inazuma's Father and AI modeled after the Human Brain, it was Sentient on all UG counts. Ace can also act like a Wolf and Dog at times it's not in the Battlefield, ironically because of it's Appearance which it enjoys.

Inazuma rescued the UG from the Deresolution Line at B.E-Corp after finding much use in it while the others didn't want another Talking UG; even scared that it might turn against them. The Current CEO- whom is the Original's Daughter- approved that Inazuma can keep the Prototype. Since then, the UG formed a Bond and Friendship/Partnership with Inazuma and his Alter-Ego without the worry of turning against him. ZB-1512i was given the name "Ace" since it had a much Higher Performance Rating than the Mass-Production LQ-84s and ZB-1512s. On standard VR Training Sessions, Ace completed the Mission with a S Rank, killing all Individuals, no Alert Phases; finally taking only five minutes to carry it out.

**"I believe you left this behind." **In it's Metallic Teeth was the SO15 that he left lodged deep in the Joint.

"I knew I could count on you, Ace."

He took the Blade back, patting Ace on the Head like a Dog. But this wasn't the time. Now's the time to fight. The Sentry restored Power again, leaving the Duo to fight the Behemoth of a Robot.

Inazuma ran on the Arm again, hurdling upwards and above the Sentry. He evaded the Gunfire emmiting from the Sentry's Turrets and it's Melee Attacks midair, letting half of the Liberator's Blood and his own Arts flow in his Veins and Blood.

_"I KNOW MY COURSE!" _He was at the Limits of his own Power; not letting the Power end there. Inazuma's Armored Form grew brighter with Light, fading to reveal a mutated version of the SOL15. While Godly in Appearance, it is still a Humanly Armor. It was completely Golden, having longer Bracer Gauntlets than usual and added Armor Plates over the Basic Armor: Chestplate bearing the Crest as the one on the Handcrafted Sword Sheath.

"I SAY WHEN IT ENDS!" He crushed his Limits, charging up his newly-acquired Power and channeling it into the Blade. He glanced heroically at the Sentry, dashing towards it as he bombarded the Sentry in all directions within 14 Slashes before appearing before the Sentry, Blade over his Head. "FAREWELL!"

He appeared on the Ground in a Beam of Light, sheathing the SO15. At the same time, the Giant split apart and detonated without enough Power.

"Ace, what's the Status of the City?"

The UG marched in front of it's Partner/Friend, emitting a Hologram. **"41% of the Population of the City has given in to Insanity, Crime Levels now 89%, and overall 100% Chaos."**

"Lucina above, it's much worse than I thought. We need to move NOW."

The Partners traversed to the Door of the 50th Floor, observing that it was malfunctioning. Electricity served as a Barrier to the Door itself, preventing anything to get through.

**"Inazuma, it seems that the Release Locks are the Source of the Malfunction."**

The Warrior grasped the Handle of his SO15. "Guess I'll have to cut through."

**"The Door itself is reinforced with a Material that cancels out High Frequencies. The Release Locks are your best shot."**

Inazuma launched some Webs into the Locks, reinforcing them with the same ones. Wrapping the ends of them like Boxing Bandages, he wrapped them with thin Webbing around his Hands to secure them and not lose his grip as a Trade-Off to using his Hands.

He traversed opposite of the Door, straining as the Weight of the Locks sped on the Rope-Sized Webs. The full Weight came upon the Webs, leaving it up to Inazuma to release them. Electricity from the Barrier bolted and jumped on the Train with the Weight, Inazuma transferring them into his Energy Tanks and converting them into Power. His Armor blazed into a deep Cobalt from the Absorbtion, Barrier soon fading away into nothing.

He knew that the Webs would betray him eventually, preferring to be with the Locks than their Master. With them betraying him now, he yanked harder than what he was used to, feeling the Webs move aside.

The Locks were disengaged, unlocking the Door. Ace came to Inazuma's side, using it's Articulated Tail and grabbed a HF Knife from one of it's Hind Holsters. Ace dug the Blade into the Webbing, piercing through the Sticky Lines from it's Partner/Friend. Once the Webbing were cut, Inazuma seized one of the Handles of his Sheaths. From the Handle came a Knife the size of a Japanese Tanto Blade, incorporating the High Frequency from it's Brother Sword. He repeated what ZB-1512i did to free his other Hand of Webbing, avoiding the Metal underneath.

They glanced down from the Door, realizing that the 66th Floor was just 18 Floors away. The Duo's Location, if you may ask?

An Abandoned Elevator Tunnel in the 90th Floor. The Tunnel wasn't used for about 10 Years, yet some use it for traversing to other Floors.

Kneeling, Inazuma observed the Tunnel. It was refurbished, like it was recently used with Modern Mechanisms.

**"I will scout ahead. You will receive both a Video Feed and Scouting Data."**

Ace produced an AR Holographic Screen, asking for Permission to continue. Inazuma tapped the "OKAY" Icon, ZB-1512i pouncing into the Tunnel. The Legacy of the Liberator followed the Unmanned Gear, entering a Skydive instead of pouncing on the Platforms.

He evaded each Obstacles that were Platforms, pursuing after Ace at the same Speed all the way to the Target Floor. The Wind was so weak that someone could mistake it for a Breath of Air, but to Inazuma, it was of Hooked and Barbed Blades due to his Descending Speed.

Once he was at the 65th Floor, he threw a Webline at the 66th Floor, dangling on it. Rocking back and forth, he kept on building Momentum to bust through the Weak, Metal Door. With his Armor, the chances of charging through were absolute and ravage through. On the 50th Swing, he charged through the Door of the 66th Floor.

The Alarm screamed, knowing his presence and Break-In. **"All Security on the 66th Floor, Maximum Force can be used. Apprehend the Suspect."**

Beams of Light encased the Human Warrior, sending in Sentries. More Beams ambushed Inazuma while behind one another, leaving him entrapped. The Sentries came in by rows, leaving Inazuma in a Tight Spot.

It was like a Thousand Sentries to One Human; Weapons primed on him. Inazuma anticipated something like this, thanks to his Father.

_"Mind your Surroundings." _He recalled one of his Father's Words of Wisdom.

He reached for the Handles on his Back, drawing them out and unveiling their Blades. They were the same Color as the Handles, Curved Blades, Gold-Hued Spikes on the Forte, Holes looking like they were to be holding Screws, and a Finger Guard for the HF Trigger.

These two were his own Blades, like his other Handcrafted Blade. They held a Dark Power other than the High Frequencies only he and Ace knew about.

One of the Sentries charged towards him, Liberator's Legacy chopping it in half with one of his Blades, releasing the Finger Guard for the other Blade as the Finger Guard turned into a Latch.

The Blade was being drawn back while the Fuller was reversing the Blade's Action, turning into a Rectangular Shape while the Handle slightly folded. The Blade disappeared into the Rectangular Shape, swapped with Holes meant for something.

As Inazuma kept on clipping the Sentries, he corkscrewed in the Air and squeezed the Lever. A Beam of Crimson Light emerged from the Hole, eradicating one Row of the Sentries like a Laser Cutter. It reached through the entire Row of at least 100 Sentries, revealing the Contraption to be some sort of a Gun mixed with a Blade.

The UG appeared above the Sentries, launching HF Knives at the Sentries. The Partners were back-to-back after they regrouped, Ace holding a High Frequency Chainsaw with it's Tail as Inazuma wielded his Handcrafted HF "Gunblades"; one still a Gun as the other is a Blade. The Sentries charged towards the Partners, both hacking and blasting away of the and continued slashing. Inazuma saw a couple of Sentries jumping up to ambush him, hoping to finish the Task they were given.

"ACE! NOW!"

Inazuma backflipped towards the UG as he leapt on Ace's Back; acting as a Spring Board. He released the Trigger Guard of the non-Blade Weapon, mutating into the same "Gunblade"; squeezing the other "Gunblade's" to revert back into a Blade. Pulling the Trigger in a Rapid Pace, the Beams in a Burst of 5 Beams; each homing into a Sentry and exterminating them.

The other Sentries sprang up to avenge their Fallen Brethren, preparing their Weapons. Inazuma reverted the "Gunblades" into HF Blades, slashing them to nothing and decimating their Cores. He threw his "Gunblades" at the remaining Sentries below him like Boomerangs, shredding them in half and avoiding the ZB-1512i. The "Gunblades" thrown returned to their Owner in the exact place when he threw them.

He flipped in the Air to return on the Ground. The Liberator's Legacy sheathed the "Gunblades" back in their Sheaths, vanishing into Thin Air.

"Arrgh!" He knelt painfully, Electricity encasing his Armor. The Electricity restricted his Movements, even to get out of it. It was like the Armor was his Skin; not the Flesh and Bone he was born with. Pain surged through his Veins, giving him an Internal Hell.

**"Inazuma, your Armor's having an Overload due to the Excessive Use of the Custom Blades' Gun Modes. Allow me to restore Power." **Ace accessed the SOL15's Systems, regulating the Overload and enabling his Movements.

The Bolts faded away, Ace's Partner hesitantly getting up. "Thanks again, Ace."

**"It's what Partners and Friends are for, Inazuma."**

The Partners traversed to the Virtual Unreality Lab, heading towards the other side of the Lab and standing before a Time Gate. "Ace, start the Time Gate. We're going back to 2012."

**"Inazuma, I can't do it. You have another reason for going back." **

"Ace, I need to fix the TSC before it gets out of Hand." He clarified his Reason.

"**You're being selfish! You just want your Father back! I know you!"**

Ace's Partner clenched his Hand. "...You're right. I do want Father back, but only to see him again. I have to do this, Ace."

Ace looked at it's Human Partner sharply. **"...All right. Starting Time Gate Sequence."**

Ace hacked the Controls for the Time Gate, activating the Sequence to Travel through time. It looked at it's Human Partner, seeing him less tense than before as he seemed to be in Prayer.

_"Gods of this World, hear my Cry! Forgive me as I pass through the Streams of Time to cleanse the Evil caused by Arthur Clinton and become an Identical Replica of the Liberator! Cleanse my Sin of passing through Time and taking the name of the Liberator for I must undo the Dark History that has rewritten Time itself."_

The Gate sparked to life, emitting the same Vortex from which Arthur had used. He always wondered how it felt to travel to the Past before; now is his first- and maybe last- time to experience it.

Advancing towards the Gate, he felt the Aura of the Gods forgiving him for the Sins he'll commit now. Ace appeared by his Side, nodding that it'll help out it's Human Partner/Friend.

Drifting towards it, he felt the Aura of Time itself snatch his Soul and retell the Events of the Events after the War after Arthur had altered it. Inazuma's Body had kept on traversing through the Tunnel of Time, leaving his unaltered Memories untouched.


	4. Mission Datafile MI6-01: Rising Sun

_**PROTOCOL: OMEGA**_

_**007 CAMPAIGN**_

* * *

_War has drastically evolved. It's no longer about Nations or Power Struggles. Fear replaced them, as Ideologies and Ethnicity faded to nothing._

* * *

**Bond Estate**

**Castle Town, Hyrule**

**Local Time: Unknown**

"I can't believe you, "M". You had to do it."

"James, I know how it pains me to suspend His Duty, but Revenge is something I cannot tolerate in MI6. I'm sorry." "M" tried to apologize, but 007 stormed out.

* * *

_Now, it's an endless series of Proxy Battles fought by Mercenaries and Machines. War- and it's Consumption of Life- became a well-oiled Machine._

* * *

**Briefing Room**

**MI6 Headquarters**

**Undisclosed Time**

**12 Hours after the Oil Rig Incident**

"As all of you are aware, we have a Rogue Agent on the loose." "M" stood in front of a screen, showing the Rogue Agent.

"We need to bring Him back Home. But as problems rise, we need to pinpoint where the bloody hell in the World He's stationed before things get worse. Knowing Him, He'd avoid being in Public and move from one Location to another Location. Our last sighting of the Agent was at the Oil Rig where 005 was killed in action..."

* * *

_War has changed. ID-Tagged Soldiers carry ID-Tagged Weapons, use ID-Tagged Gear. Hyrule changed as well, forcing Veterans to go to War. I, however, was called back to Duty not only to find my Son, but also to Avenge Sora. I knew what Revenge was like: a Poison that shrouds the Mind with Hatred and now Leon's carrying the Poison._

_I promised myself- and Vesper- that I'd never return to the Battlefield in my Lifetime after the Shadow Castle Incident and the Day of their Birth under any circumstance._

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**Unknown Time**

**9 Years ago, Year 2003**

"It's been a long time, James."

James looked up. "I should've known YOU were behind this, _**Williams**_." He stated, being locked up in a room with no Light and a Video Camera in front of his face.

A Lighter was lit, showing the Interrogator. He was a typical man in his 60s with Military Attire. "That's no way to greet an Old War Buddy, James."

"What do you want from me? I promised that I'd never return to the Battlefield."

"I invited you here so we can have a talk." Williams stated.

"INVITED?!" Bond roared furiously. "YOU CALL SENDING ARMED MERCENARIES AFTER ME "INVITED"?!"

"Sorry if they were a bit rough with you."

The Lights were flipped on, showing his Commanding Officer. "James, I know you don't want to return to Field Duty, but we've got a Matter on our Hands."

* * *

_War has changed. The Age of Deterrence has become the Age of Control... All in the name of Averting Catastrophe from Weapons of Mass Destruction._

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

**Morocco**

**Local Time: Unknown**

James was in a Truck filled with Soldiers, dressed in a Cloak to conceal his Identity and armed with an AK-102. Being carried to a War-Routine Battlefront, he finally retained his Marksman Capabilities after 9 Years. The Vehicle stopped, Soldiers unloading from it and began to open fire.

Bullets were pouring over the area, Soldiers from the Local Militias falling under the Plague. James sought cover to reload his Rifle, firing some shots before the Hammer jammed. Growling, the Former Agent discarded it before switching to his Melee Weapon; a MI6-Issued Stun Knife. Another Truck came into the Battlefield, Driver being shot and collided with the first. Having no choice, 007 had to retreat to a safer area with some of the Soldiers.

_"I have to leave them." _He grabbed a Soldier's AK-102, reloading it to prepare himself. A sound pierced through the Field, Enemy Soldiers ceasing fire as did the Militia. The sound resembled a Cicada and a Cow, earning confusion from the Militia. 007 witnessed the PMC Cyborgs giving each other the signal to retreat, vanishing into the Ruins of the Buildings.

As it grew louder, countless UGs appeared on the Battlefield, killing some of the Soldiers. The Militia began to fight back, but didn't do much effect. The Plating of the Bipedal UGs were too strong to be destroyed by mere Bullets. Their Numbers were falling rapidly by the Unmanned Gears, causing the surviving to retreat.

**"James, head north. And... try not to run into any Gekko along the way." **Following the Transmission, he retreated back to the Shadows, allowing himself to be concealed to the Gekkos. As he clung to the wall, he felt Liquid falling on his Shoulder.

Looking up, he saw the same UG clinging to the walls with a Corpse. Springing back, he began to fire at it, causing the Bullets to bounce off. The UG tried to pursuit the Agent while firing Bullets from it's Browning M2HB, but it let out a Cry, toppling over from being on the Walls as the Hylian Agent retreated.

The Wall behind the Agent crumbled, another Gekko appearing from the Wreckage. 007 threw off the Cloak, blinding the Walking Tank from the Clothing. From the Cloak, the Armor of the Agent was unveiled. Gunmetal in Color, having multiple Gun Holsters, and a Battle Vest the same Gunmetal Color with the Insignia of MI6, the Armor made 007 look like a Futuristic Soldier.

Racing to the Stairway nearby, he scaled it with the UG on his Tail. The Agent was dragged back, seeing that a Cable from the UG was the Source of it. Firing back with the AK-102, he stomped on the "Nose" of the Gekko, grabbing the Stun Knife and clipped the Cable. He raced up the remaining of the Stairway and disposing the Rifle, Gekko going after him, but demolished the Stairway instead.

As Bond reached the Roof, the Gekko that spotted him before it toppled over leapt towards the Roof. Nowhere left to run and with little time to hide with two Gekkos in both directions, he ran to one of the standing Walls and pressed himself against it. The Suit blended into the Wall, mimicking it's Texture and Color accurately as it concealed him from being spotted.

The Gekkos patrolled the Area of where they last saw the Hylian Agent, scanning the area to see if they can find and eliminate him. Noticing a Cardboard Box, the Gekko that caught the Agent lifting it's Leg and crushed the Box. Inside were Watermelons, some crushed from the Pressure of the Unmanned Gear's Foot. Realizing that the Agent had "escaped", the UGs let out another Wail of Alert. They fled from the Area along with the others, leaving the Scales of the Battle tipped.

Once they had completely fled, James released himself from the Wall, drifting towards the Ledge of the Wrecked Building. The Village had be completely decimated to Skeletons, Flames of the Battle breaking through the Sky and the Clouds, even the Ashes of War falling like Snow. James realized that this whole War was just for Business nowadays; not Terror.

_"He doesn't have to be dragged into this." _He tightened his Fists, realizing the Impact of War to a Soldier afterwards. Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder was too much for Child Soldiers, and his Sons were Child Spies; a Sub-Division of Child Soldiers. If He survived this War, then He'll just push away His own Social Life.

His Sons chose this Life; not forced into it. They wanted to be like him- well, his Ironically-Named Movie Self- on the Battlefield, it was their Childhood Dream. They wanted to be his Protégés and resume the Legacy of the Bond Family other than let it die out.

His Mission was to find Koshkin and assassinate him.

**THREE DAYS EARLIER...**

**Bond Ancestral Home**

**Scotland, Hyrule**

**Local Time: Unknown**

James stood over a Tombstone in his Ancestral Home, a Bundle of Flowers in his Hand while in a Suit. Kneeling, he placed it in front of the Tombstone, standing up to give out a Military Salute.

* * *

**In Memory Of**

**VESPER LYND**

**Tragically Departed**

_**July 24, 1996**_

* * *

_"16 Years..." _James had recalled that it had been 17 or so Years since they first met._"Vesper, I can't believe it has been about 17 Years, but I- thank you. Thank you for meeting me on that Train, thank you for helping me throughout that Mission, and... thank you for bringing me our Sons. Without them, my Family would end when I die."_

He never regretted anything now, not even failing to save Their Mother. Now that Sora's gone, he's gone to avenging him instead of Revenge. But with Leon taking his Footsteps, he realized that the "Bond Luck" had run in his Blood: taking in Revenge after a Loved One had passed away. His Sons suffered the same way he did: had no Parents or Parent to care for them.

James' Parents- also his Sons' Grandparents- were killed in a Mountain Climbing Accident when he was just 11. After that Accident, James was orphaned, having to live with his Aunt and Guardian; the latter whom died when he was 17.

From ages 12 to 13, he attended Eton College until he was expelled for repeated Curfew Violations and "Trouble" with one of the Maids. Following the Expulsion, he attended his Father's Alma Mater, Fettes College. While there, he won numerous Athletic Competitions and twice boxed for the school as a Light Weight. He also formed the first intermural Judo League for the Public School Circuit.

After graduating from Fettes, he began attending the Britannia Royal Naval College. While there, Bond excelled in all areas of Training. Bond matriculated from his Coursework at BRNC with Passable Marks, graduating from BRNC at 19. However, whilst excelling at Athletic Competitions, Strategic Operations, and Counter-Intelligence Courses, his unconventional approach to his Education, his diffident attitude to some of his Superiors, and a lack of Respect for Curfew drew him many Demerits. On more than one occasion, a fellow Candidate was strongly suspected of lying to protect Bond from Punishment.

James conducted his year of Sea Service with high recommendations from his Chief Petty Officers and Warrant Officers. He applied for and was uniformly recommended for work in Naval Intelligence. Bond served as an Intelligence Officer on HMS Exeter both before and during Operation Granby, and later was able to transfer to Submarine Service, touring on the HMS _Turbulent_. His Natural Abilities, Mental Quickness and Confidence impressed his Commanding Officers. Within the year of being assigned to HMS _Turbulent_, it became apparent that Bond was not being sufficiently challenged with his Duties, so Bond volunteered for the Special Boat Service.

He excelled at SC3 and Underwater and Aquatic Warfare Training. He constantly equaled or bested his Superior Officers and Instructors in all areas after nominal experience.

Bond earned the distinction of being the only Candidate to entirely escape Detection during the Night Limpet Placement Operation at Plymouth. There was some doubt as to whether he had actually accomplished the Mission per the Assignment until he demonstrated his rather ingenious method of eluding the Underwater Infrared Cameras and Sonar Systems in-place. His Techniques were rapidly included in Future Training.

Upon completion of UAW training, Bond commenced Advanced Commando Parachute training at Brize Norton.

His Record with Training earned him placement with the 030 Special Forces Unit, rather than Deployment as a Swimmer-Canoeist with the standard SBS Units in Poole. During further training with 030 SFU, Bond earned Certifications for the Operation of Assault Helicopters, Harrier-Class Jets, Fixed Wing Aircraft, Hovercrafts, Marine Assault Vessels, Armored Vehicles, and other Crafts.

James served with distinction in the 030 Special Forces Unit. He proved adept at Training other Candidates, initiating Athletic competitions, and fostering a Creative Environment. During his three-year tenure with the 030 SFU, Bond rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He saw Covert Service in Iraq, Somalia, Iran, Libya, and Active Service in Bosnia. Upon Completion of his duties in Bosnia, where he was credited with saving the lives of nearly 100 Men from a Serbian Militia in one Village. 007 was recruited by the RNR Defence Intelligence Group and awarded the rank of Commander at 22.

James' Work with the Defense Intelligence Group at Defense Intelligence and Security Centre, Chicksands, proved highly satisfactory, although his fellow officers noted Bond's rather Casual Attitude toward Command Structure and Protocol. Bond's Work provided to be Vital Intelligence during key moments with Libya, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Cyprus, Indonesia, China (during the Hong Kong handover) and North Korea. In Libya, Bond was able to secure Detailed Assessments of the status of the Libyan Government's Reputed Financial Ties to numerous Terrorist Organizations, as well as Crucial Information related to the Settlement of issues related to the Pan Am 103 Case in 1992.

In Iraq, he was able to monitor Iraqi Counter-Moves to the UNSCOM, now UNMOVIC, Inspections process during one key Period. Bond undertook a particularly Hazardous Mission in Afghanistan to rescue a Researcher deemed important to Her Majesty's Government who was being imprisoned by the Taliban Government.

During the S-300 missile crisis in Cyprus, Bond helped undermine the Republic of Cyprus Government's Confidence, and, it is felt, helped bring a Peaceful Resolution to the matter. During his tenure at the RNR DI Group, Bond attended specialized courses at Cambridge, where he achieved a first in Oriental Languages, Oxford and other Institutions. James then left the RNR DI Group after recruitment by MI6 at the age of 25.

Bond completed all Orientation and MI6 Covert Operations Training in under eight weeks. He received exceptionally High Marks for Physical Endurance, Logic, and Psychological Ops Exercises. His first assignment was at the Hylian Embassy in Kingston, Jamaica. His duties there included: translation of Haitian, French, and Dutch West Indies Communiqués, interdiction efforts with Gun and Drug smuggling between Kingston and Hyrule City, and four days of Black Ops Reconnaissance in Cuba, penetrating Military Compounds.

He was then was appointed Senior Advisor at the Hylian Embassy in Rome. He was promoted to Ops Specialist simultaneously with this Position. Although based nominally in Rome, his Duties took him to Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran, Lebanon, France, Spain, China, and the United States. He worked Back-Channel Sources to aid in solving a Minor Crisis between the U.S. and China. Bond worked with his former Special Forces unit to penetrate and gain intelligence on Iraqi military and suspected unconventional weapons installations in late 1995 and early-1994.

Afterwards, James was posted to the MI6 Headquarters in Hyrule City, where he continued to work as a Mission Specialist within Black Ops in such locations as Cuba, the United States, Austria, Spain, Russia, the Ukraine, Uzbekistan, the Sudan, and the UAE.

By 1995, James had been promoted to Double-0 Status by his then Commanding Officer, "M". Earning the Code Number "007", he had lived up to the Family Name: serving their Country and the World with no protest.

As he just left Memory Isle, he caught the whirring of an Aircraft approaching the Agent. It was the moan of Helicopter Blades approaching, 007 catching the Winds violently crashing against his Back. The Helicopter landed behind him, Door ripped open as a Young Man in a Coat ran towards him.

"...Alan. Even the Dead have ears." 007 stated.

"You got to go. You've got some old Friends waiting for you."

The two began to walk towards the Helicopter, but James had abruptly came to a stop. "The Results?"

Alan faced the Father of the Brothers, Guilt on his Face. "...Nothing. We can't pin-point where Leon is. He's hiding somewhere in the World, and no one's been able to either find Him or bring Him back."

_"It was what he's trained to do." _000's Father confirmed, knowing that He'll be fine.

"He's a slippery one, that's for sure."

They resumed towards the Chopper, James climbing in and seeing two familiar faces. Both of them were in Suits, one an Elderly Man with a Cane and the other a Young Woman.

"JAMES!"

"Williams? Good to see you again." He shook hands with Williams, glaring at the Woman at the same time.

Williams chuckled. "I'm not a Colonel anymore, Jim."

"I figured that I'd see you in that when your Daughter is getting married." James noted. "What are you doing these days?"

The Colonel leaned on his Cane. "I'm working with an Organization under the Hylian Security Counsel that has a Joint Calibration with MI6, regarding PMC Activity." Alan came in the Chopper after he finished his answer. "During my Work, I came across some... Information. We found him."

James knew he was talking about somebody else other than his Son: Koshkin.

"In the Middle East."

**Later...**

The Nomad. An Aircraft taking the Appearance of a C-17 Globemaster III by the Majority and Antonov AN-225 by the Drooping Wings, the Strategic Military Reconnaissance Aircraft is used by MI6 for big Missions and Operations, the Nomad was like a Miniature, Mobile MI6 Headquarters by the Crew. Within the Cargo Bay, the Helicopter that the Colonel had picked 007 up was stationed along with multiple Computers used by Alan for his Technological Expertise.

With the Essentials mirroring a Household, it was vital for the Crew on the Aircraft. The Nomad's Crew was the equivalent of the Revolution's Skeleton Crew, both having six People. At the Cargo Bay, the Colonel, Alan, and 007 were talking about the Current Situation: World War III.

"The Oil Rig Incident triggered a serious Public Backlash. With Omegacorp declaring war on the World, Maverick has to think twice before intervening with other PMCs' Affairs. This has refueled a Push towards Military Privatization, with PMCs at the Heart of that Movement."

"The War Economy..." James recalled.

"That's right. The War Economy has no Basis in Nations or Ideologies. The U.K has luckily evaded being a Battlefield for World War III, leaving us as a Safe Haven. PMCs, on the other hand, are Contractors for War itself, being Private Enterprises, driven by Profit. In addition to dispatching Mercenaries to War Zones, they secure Weapons and train local Soldiers, and Business is good." Williams lectured.

James caught the boom of Feet clanging against Metal, quickly reacting and turning to see who it was, PPK aimed at the Person.

It was a Teenage Girl. Not just any typical Teenage Girl, but with straight Ashy-Blond like Alan, and cold Cobalt Eyes with Casual Clothing. In her Hands were Plates filled with Eggs. "Alan, they're ready."

Alan turned around from working on a Machine to look at the Girl, taking one of the Plates. "Thanks, Sis."

Alan's Sister held the other Plate in front of 007, whom took it and went back up the Stairs. James holstered the PPK, turning to face Alan.

"Otacon, what's your Sister doing here?!" 007 sharply questioned, calling Alan by his Nickname.

Alan bowed his Head from the Screen, turning around in his Chair again. "She... she found out my true Job from the one I lied to her about."

"How, exactly?"

"She snuck into my Room and 'accidentally' looked at my Computer's Files. When I caught her, she told me that she knew EVERYTHING from the Start of when I told her that Lie and BLACK-MAILING me to make her tag along on this Mission. If I didn't, she'd tell everyone in H.H that Leon's Father is a Government Agent." He slumped his Head on the Desk, returning to work on the Machine.

007 looked at the Plate he's been handed, taking the Fork and scarfing down a chunk. A Wave of Memories purged through him as the Flavor reminded him of his Years before his Parents died.

"Every Age has their Soldier." James confirmed. "This War's going to leave a big impact on History."

"Exactly. With Technological Advances, Army Soldiers are put out of Decommission as Cyborgs are seemingly more dependent. With a new Battle System from ST Corp, the Battlefield has reached a decline in Civilian Casualties."

"ST Corp? You mean SecurityTech?"

Williams confirmed the question. "In recent years, ST Corp has shifted focus from Weapons Development to Security Tools. And since the establishment of ST Security, Business has grown explosively."

"So now, a Cleaner, Safer Battlefield. Makes nice propaganda."

The Woman that was with Williams stood from her Seat and went towards a Screen next to Otacon. "But there's more, 007. Right now, there's an Organization out there that has Maverick written all over it." On the Screen, there were only Digital Documents, later an Insignia.

The Insignia was composed of a Standard Military Badge with Gray, Jet Black, Crimson, and Silver; having a Globe in a Cog-like Circle, two Stars on the bottom, and two Guns looking like H&K Mark 23 Phase II Prototypes with Suppressors and a LAM Unit crossing each other by the Barrel.

"Over the last few days, we've caught a Rumor that a Neutral Organization is on the Battlefield fighting against Omegacorp and SMERSH. A High-Tech Special Forces Organization, much like the WOLF Unit you used to work with in junction with MI6, named the Nexus Elite Special Operations Team, has caught our Eye due to Maverick Involvement."

"Nexus Elite Special Operations Team... NEST?"

"Exactly. We're not sure of who is their Leader, but they have the Very Latest in all known fields of Technology. Their Strategic Movement has been identified as a Black Operations Movement. We believe that they may have been around for some time before their Rise a few days ago; no Organization can carry out that type of Movement that quickly." She confirmed. "Alongside the Movement, they have a Form of Technique that their own XIFF Codes are scrambled to other PMCs, making us and Enemy Forces look like a bunch of bloody, blundering idiots from Mortis' Realm."

James reviewed the Information given to him. "It's like they're one step ahead of us."

"There's a possibility that your Son may be an Agent for NEST after he ran away, but no Evidence has surfaced yet, 007."

"It's hard to believe," Williams started. "I know, but PMCs are beginning to overtake conventional armies in terms of scale. Nowadays it's the PMCs who serve as Standard Battalions. They already make up 60% percent of all Combatant Forces in Zones of Conflict."

"Sixty percent…"

"The fact is the World now depends largely on PMCs for waging it's Wars."

"I thought it was the U.N. that authorized the PMCs in the first place."

"America abstained from voting on that Resolution. In effect, Washington was endorsing PMCs without ever revealing it's true intentions. Until they got wind of the Uprising, that is."

007 looked up. "Omegacorp has exported too much Military Power. And now they're paying the price."

"That's exactly it." Williams paused, trying to catch his breath. He had been talking for so long, he didn't know how much time had passed.

Taking another sip of his water, the Elder Man continued. "Omegacorp has now turned War into a form of Economic Activity. Analysts are calling it the "War Economy," in that it's picking up the slack for the downward-sloping Oil Market. But I, for one, don't intend to simply stand by and watch it happen. For the PMCs, Market Expansion Entails fanning the Flames of War... It means more refugees."

"War Orphans…"

"Yes. Even as PMC Cyborgs get more specialized, they're also getting younger."

"Mercenaries spun off from State Armies, Unmanned Weapons, Child Soldiers... Proxy battles in a new World War."

"As of now, James, there are hundreds of PMCs in Business worldwide, and their Numbers are growing. Currently, five of the are big enough to be labeled Global Powers: two in America, and one each in Hyrule, France, and Russia." Williams stepped in for "M". "Reconnaissance has revealed that those five PMCs are run by a Dummy Corporation that acts as a Single Mother Company. This Company embodies the five Largest PMCs. Her name... is "Outer Heaven"."

"Outer Heaven... You don't mean...!"

"Yes... it's Liquid."

"Liquid..." The Name brought a Chill to 007's Bones and horrid Memories. How he wished he never heard it again.

Liquid was James' Corrupt "Twin Brother" that was behind the Shadow Castle Island Incident 9 Years ago. It was clear that James didn't have a Brother; he was the Only Child of Andrew and Monique Bond. He found out that Liquid wasn't his Brother; yet a Genetic Duplicate made from his DNA left behind during his time in the WOLF Unit and on the Battlefield.

"With his Massive Army backed by Omegacorp, PMCs against those two will be diminished."

"But I saw him die."

"His will lives on - in the body of the man once known as Koshkin. He aims to fan the flames of war even higher - to create the perfect world once envisioned by Big Boss. Do you understand, Jimbo? Any means necessary. Just stop Koshkin's insurrection. Even if it means…"

James felt like cursing himself. "What about NEST?"

"M" shook her Head. "We don't know if they're affiliated with the WWPRC (World War Peace Restoration Committee). They could be an Illegal Organization that's some idiot has Military Connections and formed NEST for fun. Even with their Advanced Technology, they're still outnumbered by number of Troops."

Looking at Williams, Bond knew what his old friend was requesting. "Killing him? You want Koshkin dead. Isn't that right, Colonel?"

Looking away, Williams continued. "I'm sorry. I know... This isn't Justice. It's a Covert Assignment - a Hired Hit. A Wet Works op targeting the Head of a Major Multinational Corporation." Pulling out a folder, Williams laid it out on the table for 007 to see. "Your first objective is to make contact with our Informants, Rat Patrol Team Zero One. They'll be expecting you."

"Friends of yours?"

"Yes. If word of this ever leaked out, it would spark a Global Firestorm. James... Will you do this for me? Will you terminate Koshkin?"

James thought about it. Five years, that's how long he has searched for Koshkin. "I'm not like the PMCs. I don't need your money." Turning to Williams, Bond took out a Lighter. "But if you're gonna spark something, spark this."

Williams shoot his head.

"Fine, I'll start my own fire."

**Present day...**

Bond leapt from the Ledge after having enough of the Past, kneeling next to a Deceased Militia Soldier upon landing. Drawing out his Stun Knife, he jabbed the Tip of it into the Void where the Gun was on the brink of connecting with the Earth. If a Bomb was under there, it would surely trigger and probably blow him to Oblivion.

After inspecting it, it became apparent that it was safe to pick it up Bomb-free. Swiftly snatching the Rifle, he ejected the Magazine to check the Ammunition. It was the perfect size for the Hammer to blast it out of the Chamber. The first AK-102 was all because of rushed time, didn't check what type of Ammo. Chambering it back and reloading it, he heard the Codec ringing. "This is 007. Do you read me?"

**"What's the situation?"**

"I'm just inside the village limits. This place is crawling with Lizards." 007 reported.

Alan groaned. **"ST Corp's Unmanned Bipedal Weapons. Officially designated "Irving" by the American Military. They've spread like Wildfire among the PMCs. There are more of those things now in service than Tanks. They've got tough Armor Plating and are highly agile to boot. Your best bet is to stay out of their sights. That is, if you have a HF Blade, it's more easier."**

"Do I look like my Son? I'm not a fan of Blades."

**"...Never mind. Just stay out of their sight."**

"Unmanned... Pretty soon, they'll have to put living, breathing Soldiers and Cyborgs out of work." James commented.

**"Even so, that's an awful lot of Gekko for this scenario. Their numbers exceed the War Price for that region." **Alan flicked his Glasses back. **"It must have something to do with Koshkin's arrival on the scene."**

"You really think he's here..."

**"You should find the Army's Operatives and ask them yourself. Oh, and James? I went ahead and used the Mk. II to scout out the Area before you arrived. You'll find it up ahead."**

"Mk. II?" 007 rose an eyebrow.

**"It's a RMT (Remote Mobile Terminal). Jen and I built it." **Alan leaned back on his Chair back in the Nomad. **"The Mk. II will provide you with a map of the Area as well as any BSD (Battle Situation Data). You should find it before you do anything else."**

"I thought your Sister's into the Art of the Sword like Leon."

**"She is, but she also knows some Engineering. Gotta hand it to you, Sis is talented for her age..."**

**"I HEARD THAT!" **Alan winced as his Sister screeched that and thundered down the stairs, storming towards him and slamming his head into the desk before retreating back up. **"**_**Stultum, ballio frater**_**!" **(Latin translation: Stupid, good-for-nothing Brother!)

**"**_**Soror insanit**_**!" **(Latin translation: Crazy Sister!) Alan retorted in Latin.

_"Sibling rivalry. Just like Leon and Sora..."_

**"Er, sorry about that, James. I forgot she's offended when something like that is spoken about her." **Alan apologized. **"With that, she won't get anywhere in Interrogation... The Rendezvous Point is marked on your Solition Radar. I'll be waiting for you there."**

"Got it."

Getting up, Bond crept around the Building, adapting into the Walls of crumbled Buildings. PMC Cyborgs can be seen fighting the Militiamen, but that wasn't his concern. He managed to sneak away unnoticed thanks to his Suit from Alan. A Stryker then appeared, more PMC Troops poured out of the Rear, and took their positions. Getting a nearby Bottle, 007 threw it at the troopers' feet, to divert their attention.

Taking this opportunity, James darted through the building, being careful not to step or trip on anything. Seeing a Cyborg from Praying Mantis guarding an Exit, he activated his Camo Mode. He never noticed the MI6 Agent crawling behind him, and snapping his Neck. continued to use his Camo Mode, sneaking around Enemy Cyborgs until he reached his Target. Deactivating his Camouflage, 007 readied his AK-102, in case if he missed anything.

Another Stryker came up, pouring more Cybernetic Organisms into the Battlefield supported by Gekkos. Nowhere to run with the Cyborgs patrolling, and nowhere to hide with the Gekkos' Sensors. How was 007 going to pass this one?

Before he could react, a loud Engine noise tore through the Silence and earned the confusion of the Gekko, Cyborgs, and 007. Turning to where the source was coming from, he saw two Vehicles coming in the Battlefield. One of them was a Truck, the other a Tank that was somehow levitating in mid-air and keeping up with the Truck. Both looked futuristic, as both bared dark Crimson and half dark Cobalt for the back half of the Truck.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Cyborgs began to fire away what they had at the two Vehicles, but the sprays of Bullets and Rockets had repelled off their Chassis. The Vehicles leapt in the Air, transfigurating into massive Robots.

Massive, Giant, Robots.

_"That's impossible." _James immediately recognized one of the Robots' faces as the fictional Optimus Prime. But this one didn't have the famous Autobot Insignia; left blank with no Insignias.

"WHAT THE-?! FIGHT BACK!" The Cyborgs began to open fire at the "Autobots", but they were crushed under the metal of the "Autobots" and Gekko swiftly dispatched with a swing of an Axe and Sword.

**"That's one Sector clear, Boss."**

**"Good. Let's find him and dispatch him, **_**Warpath**_**." **The "Optimus Prime" reverted back into Vehicle Mode, Warpath transforming back into a Tank. **"Roll out!"**

Once the "Autobots" left the Area, 007 knelt down to call Otacon on what he just witnessed. "Otacon... you saw that, right?"

**"Yeah, but that's impossible. I mean, those were the famous Autobots Warpath and Optimus Prime."**

"What's going on around here?"

Alan shook his head. **"I don't know, but I think there are real Transformers on this Planet."**

"Get a grip, Otacon! This is REALITY, not a Fantasy Game!"

Getting out of the crouching position, James examined the Streets outside. It was a mess, deceased Cyborgs or militiamen scattering the Ground like a bunch of Toys on the Floor, and the ones still alive fought against a Force heavily armed, backed by another Stryker. Suddenly, a soft sound came from behind. He quickly took aim, and waited.

From the Shadows, a Figure came out. It was a small Robot, with a light Cobalt color and from one of the sides came out a Screen displaying Otacon's face.

**"James, it's me."**

"Otacon?" The MI6 Operative lowered his Assault Rifle.

**"Sorry to keep you waiting, 007. Allow me to introduce Metal Gear Mk. II."** The Metal Gear spun around, but tripped on it's third spin. **"Sorry, it's AI is kinda naive."**

"A Metal Gear?" Flashes of giant Weapons like the one Leon encountered in C.A.R and others flashed in his Mind.

**"Yeah, just like REX. But this Gear's not a Weapon. It's a Remote Mobile Terminal designed to provide you with Operational Support."**

"Wish I was still good with Gadgets."

"Hey, I'll be with you in spirit. Anyway, because you had to dress up as a Militiaman, I had the Mk. II bring you some Goodies. " The Metal Gear's Chest popped open, retrieving what was inside there and yanked out what appeared to be an Eye Patch.

"Looks like an Eye Patch." Bond strapped it on his Left Eye. What good would this do?

**"I call it the Anchiomega Eye."** The Metal Gear made a motion to it's own Eye like it was adjusting a Microscope. **"It's an All-Purpose Goggle that displays Radar Images and other Data in 3D. You can also switch it over to Light-Amplifying Night Vision."**

"Anchiomega, huh?"

**"Yeah, named it after the Armor I gave to 000 before I destroyed it."**

Gunshots are heard from outside. Bond reacted and scans the Situation with the Solid Eye. The Goggle allowed him to determine who was Friend or Foe. It also allowed him to see what they were armed with, and how much Ammunition they had.

"The Rebels are out there."

**"It looks like they've got Praying Mantis' PMC troops beat... At least in numbers."**

"And this is their home turf."

**"...I know this is a Sneaking Mission, but you'll need to protect yourself."** The RMT reached into it's Open Compartment, and pulled out a Gun. James heard the thud from the gun and turned, sheathing his Stun Knife.

"A Walther P99." Checking the gun, 007 saw that it was fully loaded. This one was never touched, unlike all others that went under the control of the system.

**"I installed a Suppressor, courtesy of "Q". And James, it's time for you to use a modern gun. You've been using the PPK for your entire Career." **Alan scolded, Mk. II taking out another Handgun. **"And here's a Tranquilizer Gun, Mark 50 model."** It was a Springfield Operator, outfitted with a Suppressor and Mark 50 "Hushpuppy" Modification.

**"It predates the implementation of the System. By some miracle, it was never recycled. It's getting tough these days, finding decent guns that aren't controlled."**

"You coming?"

**"Of course. I'll follow you wherever you go. Like this."** The RMT suddenly disappeared. James moaned. It had Stealth Camouflage. **"I'll activate Stealth so it doesn't attract any attention."**

"Wish I had Stealth."

**"Don't worry. Your Suit can mimic the Color and even Texture of anything, and it can hide your Body Heat. It expects it to outperform the Stealth Camo. And it also gives out weak Electrical Currents to your Nervous System, amplifying your Strength. Anyway…it's a bit of a Crutch."**

"You can cut the Senior Citizen crap, Otacon. I'm not that old." Holstering both pistols, 007 took his AK and stood up.

**"If you need it, just bring up Codec."**

"Got it."

**"James, the Informants who said they saw Koshkin here should be a little farther up. Head for the Rendezvous Point. I've placed a mark on the Soliton Radar in the upper right corner of the Anchiomega Eye. It's a War Zone out there. Stay on your toes."**

* * *

A/N: BECAUSE OF SCHOOL STARTING IN 8 DAYS, I'LL BE SLOWLY UPDATING THIS ONE! SO BE PATIENT!


End file.
